Everything Has Changed
by ElleLaw
Summary: Alex Cabot finds out unexpected news that ends up turning her world upside down. Running away from everything she knows, she ends up back in the presence of an old colleague, Casey Novak. With Casey's help, she ends up finding everything she ever wanted and more. (Happy ending - think 'The Last Holiday' with Queen Latifah)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is a merged idea of sorts that Unbreakable86 helped me concoct. :) The first chapter maybe confusing, but give it a chance. It's going to be a fun wild ride and not dark like it may seem at first. I promise, I am really excited to write it! ;)**

* * *

 **"Home, is where I want to be**

 **Pick me up and turn me round**

 **I go numb, born with a weak heart**

 **I guess we must be having fun**

 **The less we say about it the better**

 **We'll make it up as we go along**

 **Feet on the ground**

 **Head in the sky**

 **It's alright, I know nothing's wrong.. nothing's wrong**

 **Hey, I got plenty of time**

 **Hey, you got light in your eyes**

 **And you're standing here beside me**

 **I love the passage of time**

 **Never for money**

 **Always for love**

 **Cover up say goodnight... say goodnight"**

 **This Must be the Place performed by The Lumineers by The Talking Heads**

* * *

Sitting in the chair opposite the neurologist, Alex felt as if her life was slipping away from her by the second. She wasn't sure if she'd just heard what she thought she had or if her mind was paying a mean joke. "Excuse me?"

"You have an inoperable brain tumor, Ms. Cabot. You are going to die." The short balding man repeated.

Alex hadn't been particularly keen about her Neurologist, Dr. Waring, but at this particular moment she felt like she could slap him. What ever happened to bedside manner? "I don't understand. I have just been having migraines. I thought they were stress induced. I thought you were just doing a routine scan and we're going to put me on medicine for the migraines. You run one scan and now are telling me I have a terminal brain tumor?"

Dr. Waring frowned, "Yes, ma'am, I am. I am sorry but from the size and location I am honestly shocked you aren't having other symptoms." Flipping through the pages on his calendar, he continued, "We can get you in at the end of the week to run more tests."

Feeling her whole body go numb, Alex asked, "How long do I have?"

He didn't even make eye contact, he just sighed, "I can't say for sure, but at best I'd say a few months..."

* * *

Alex walked up the steps of the courthouse in a complete daze. She couldn't process what she'd just heard, she was in a state of total shock and just running on autopilot. Her only goal at this minute was to make it to court on time.

Getting to the courtroom, she stood at the podium preparing to read over the charges against the defendant. Flipping through her stacks of files, she could hear Dr. Waring's words play through her head, "you are dying," and, "At best I'd say you have a few months."

Feeling the bike churn up from her stomach, Alex swallowed thickly. Focusing on the papers before her, she circled her key points and tried to shove the memories from her mind. It was quickly proving to be a failing task.

Hearing Judge Donnelly call her name, Alex looked up. "Ms. Cabot, are you capable of paying attention?"

"Yes, your honor," she replied weakly, causing her to receive a look of concern from her old mentor.

"Well then, are you okay with Ms. Novak standing in for Mr. Langan today?" The judge questioned.

"What?" Alex asked, looking to the defendants table to see her old colleague Casey Novak smirking at her. "Yeah, sure," Alex whispered.

"Excuse me? 'Yeah, sure?' Ms. Cabot are you sure you are okay?" Judge Donnelly asked again as Alex suddenly felt the urge to be sick.

"Your Honor, I am, I have," she couldn't say another word, she just grabbed the trash can from under her podium and emptied the contents of her stomach much to her horror and everyone else's.

"I am calling an immediate recess of this proceeding until we can get another ADA down here to take Ms. Cabot's place. Ms. Novak, if you do not mind hanging around, the court would be grateful." Judge Donnelly ordered as Alex pulled herself together and sulked away in horror to the nearest bathroom.

Cleaning herself up in the privacy of the handicap stall, Alex shook her head at her image. She didn't know what to do. She didn't have anyone to tell or figure this out with, she was alone. She didn't want to die miserable and alone. This wasn't how she picture the last days of her life.

Hearing someone enter the bathroom, she cringed when she recognized the familiar husky voice. "Trevor, I bet you she got the same stomach bug you have! Oh my god, I felt awful for her. I'd be forever humiliated if I threw up in court," Casey laughed. "Yeah, well you know 'All work, no play Cabot. She never missed a day when I worked with her."

Alex felt trapped. She wanted to escape the bathroom, but couldn't because Casey was pacing the length of the sinks. The redhead obviously thought she was alone. Hearing Casey laugh, Alex began to feel sick again.

"Yeah, well you better get well ASAP, because I will hate you if you make me late for my trip to Fraser Island, I've only waited 15 years to get back to Australia." Casey said, suddenly hearing someone throw up. "Got to go Trevor. Drink some Gatorade and shake it off."

As Casey ended the call she walked to the stall door where Alex sat hiding. Alex wanted her to leave but knew her cover was blown. "Go away, Casey."

"Why haven't you left for home yet, Alex?" Casey said with genuine concern lacing her voice.

"Because you are blocking my exit." Alex said as she pushed herself up off the floor and gathered her belongings. Her frustration with her former coworker was helping to fuel her with enough energy to leave. Opening the door, she glared at the redhead.

Alex could see the concern in Casey's eyes, but she was suddenly so mad at her for laughing about her incident in the courtroom that she couldn't see straight. Casey however didn't notice. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Why?" Alex spat, "So, you can laugh at me a little more? No, I've got it." Alex didn't let Casey get another word in, she just stormed past the redhead and promptly left for home.

* * *

Walking into her apartment about forty minutes later, Alex stood in there in shock. She'd always loved her quiet apartment with its amazing views of Central Park, but at this very moment she hated it. She longed for a house full of children and chaos and toys that she would step on in the night and curse under her breath, but that wasn't the life she chose.

Alex chose a career and what friends she did have in her early years at the DA's office she'd lost due to working late hours and weekends. Her parents were gone and she didn't have any other family, so who would take care of her. She'd die alone in this empty apartment. It was all she had to show for how hard she'd worked. A simple apartment.

Suddenly, Alex shot into action, pulling her cellphone out and calling her old travel agent, Mary. Hearing the older woman answer the phone she quickly got to work. "Mary! It's Alex Cabot! Yes, I am good. I have decided to go on a long trip, leaving today and well don't worry about a return date. I just want to go someplace sunny with crystal clear water and a private beach or semi private beach. Beautiful places to see and eat and not crowded at all."

Alex listened as the woman listed off different locations ranging from the Caribbean to Hawaii to Australia. "Australia! I have always wanted to visit there."

Again she heard the woman list off great places in Australia to visit, but as she talked about one place that had its very own rainforest, gorgeous beaches, natural dingoes and a beautiful resort Alex couldn't help but say book it. She set to fly out that night and start her trip to happiness immediately. If she couldn't die with loved ones then she'd die in the most amazing place on earth.

Packing her bag, she headed straight to the airport, and as she boarded the plane she sent Jack McCoy a text that read, 'It's been a great run, but I quit. - Alex' and promptly tossed her cellphone into a trash receptacle.

* * *

It took her almost two days of traveling to reach Fraser Island, Australia, but as she exited the ferry and took a jeep to her resort she was so happy to have listened to her travel agent. It was so green and so gorgeous.

"Have you ever been here ma'am?" The driver asked as she took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"No, I think I've heard of it before, but I can't remember where. It's beautiful here. I'm Alex by the way," Alex replied holding out her hand.

The driver gave it a light squeeze and replied, "I'm Philip." Philip was very tan and had dark hair. His dark brown eyes seemed full of life and adventures.

"Are you from here Philip?" Alex asked, making sure to repeat his name so she'd remember it.

"No, I am from the states as well, but my mothers family was Cuban. I came here to study abroad to be marine biologist and fell in love with he island and never left. It kind of does that to you, you will see." He said as he pulled up to the resort. "Okay, let's get you checked in."

Allowing the man to help her with her bags, Alex followed him into the large resort entrance. Speaking with the concierge, she was quickly checked in and led down a boardwalk through the islands lush greenery to her villa. As Philip unlocked the door and led her into her accommodations, Alex gasped at the beauty of it.

There were lots of windows, and wood floors and accents throughout. There was a small kitchen and a nice size living space with a couch and chair, along with a small table. Off of that there was the bedroom complete with a king bed and large bathroom with a garden tub and separate shower and a walk in closet. Both the living area and bedroom had a large porch that overlooked the beach.

"Do you like it," Philip asked.

"I love it. It's perfect," Alex sighed.

"I told you," he laughed, "You'll never want to leave."

"I won't." Alex said so softly he didn't hear her.

"Over here is a sliding screen between your Villa and your neighbors Villa. There is a lock right here if you don't want them being able to open it. The owners of these two villas are family so they had this installed purely for convenience. You currently don't have a guest next door, but you will soon. They were delayed a day, so they should be arriving sometime tomorrow." He explained as he started walking to the door. "If you need anything at all, want to order food or make reservations for anything just pick up any phone in the house and dial pound zero zero and you will be connected to someone at the concierge desk." With that he turned and left Alex alone.

* * *

Alex awoke early the next morning while it was still dark outside to the muffled sounds of someone moving about next door. Grabbing her glasses, she checked the time letting out a loud audible groan when she noticed the clock reading five o'clock. Laying back against the pillows, she tried to get back to sleep.

Just as she began to drift off again, her new neighbor began playing music out on the porch. Feeling her blood start to boil in frustration, Alex threw off the covers and climbed from the bed. Unlocking her bedroom door to the porch, Alex stepped out into the warm night air and marched at lightening speed over to the sliding door between the porches. Flipping it's lock, she slid it open with a bang causing her neighbor to jump and let out a startled scream.

Alex's jaw dropped in shock at the sight before her. "Casey? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Me? What the hell are you doing here?" Casey questioned right back. "I've had this vacation planned for a year and I even had to delay it because...because you got sick and so did Trevor. Was this planned?"

"Fuck, okay, whatever." Alex spat, "Turn your music off please and be quiet. It's night!" With that Alex closed the slider and walked back into her room. Pacing the floor for a minute with her frustration bubbling to the top, Alex sat at the side of the bed and began to cry.

She didn't want to die in New York alone in her cold dark apartment, so she ran to Australia to find beauty and sunshine and New York still followed her. As she cried she realized she must have gotten the idea unknowingly from Casey when she was on the phone but hadn't realized it. She'd just have to see if she could find another island to camp out on for her remainder.

Walking into the closet, she grabbed her bag and began packing. Her tears just wouldn't stop falling. Why was this happening now?

"Alex," Casey said from behind her causing her to jump and bang her head. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Get away from me," Alex cried.

"What is going on?"

"Just leave me alone." Alex said standing and walking out dragging her bag behind her. Tossing it on the bed, she started to throw her clothes in.

Casey shook her head, "Alex! Stop! Talk to me, tell me what is going on, I am your friend."

Alex turned and looked at the redhead. "You aren't my friend. We don't talk, and we don't hang out."

"Ouch. I thought we were friends. We only worked together for five years." Casey mumbled.

"Yeah, and then you left." Alex said sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the floor. She was still so hurt by the redheads sudden exit from the DA's office.

Casey knelt to the floor before Alex and took her hands. "You may think we aren't friends, but I do and I want to know what's wrong with my friend, so please tell me."

Alex looked up into Casey's green eyes. She could see just how genuinely concerned Casey was for her and it broke her resolve. "I'm dying, Casey."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This isn't going to be dark, I promise. Hang in there with me. I bet you'll love it! ) And to Lexiecabot, no, I couldn't even finish that one.**

* * *

 **"All I knew this morning when I woke**

 **Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.**

 **And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago**

 **Is green eyes and freckles and your smile**

 **In the back of my mind making me feel like**

 **I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

 **I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

 **'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."**

 **And your eyes look like coming home**

 **All I know is a simple name**

 **Everything has changed**

 **All I know is you held the door**

 **You'll be mine and I'll be yours**

 **All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"**

 **Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift**

* * *

Casey knelt on the ground in front of Alex. Her mouth was slightly open as her state of shock moved through her. Shaking her head slightly, Casey stared into Alex's tear filled blue eyes. "You are dying? How is that even possible? You run five miles every morning before your coffee, you eat healthier than anyone I know, I mean shit the worst thing you do is work long hours..."

Alex smiled at the redhead. She couldn't help but find it rather sweet that Casey remembered all of those things about her, maybe Casey really was her friend. "I have a brain tumor. I saw a doctor before court the other day, he told me it was inoperable and I have a few months at best."

"Alex," Casey said softly as Alex stood and walked to close the door to the porch that Casey had entered through.

"You still don't know how to close a door," she laughed.

"Alex," Casey started again standing, "Did you get a second opinion? Are you going for more tests? My brothers wife is one of the best neuro-surgeons in the country, she could look at your scans!"

"Stop, please." Alex said wiping her tears. "If I only have a few months left, I want to live a happy life. I don't want to spend it having tests and operations, or God forbid die on an operating table even earlier than I should." Moving to the bed, Alex continued, "I want to live a happy life as long as possible. I spent so much time working on my career that I missed out on life."

Casey nodded. "Okay, I understand." As her own state of denial began to set in, she walked to the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and tossed it to Alex.

"What's this?"

Casey grinned, "I want you to write down everything you possibly could want to do in this world before...just write it all down. Use as many pages as needed." Jumping on the bed behind Alex, Casey rolled onto her back. "You write it down and I will make it all happen."

"Why are you offering to do this?" Alex asked staring at the redhead.

Closing her eyes, Casey smiled wide, "I told you, we are friends. I'd do anything for my friends. So, make your list Alexandra. I am going to catnap."

Smacking the redhead on the head with the notepad causing her to laugh, Alex answered, "Fine, but when my list is finished you are taking me to a big breakfast!"

Looking into the blonde's blue eyes, Casey smiled, "Deal." She would do anything for Alex.

* * *

"Alex, I don't think I have ever seen you eat so much food!" Casey laughed as the waiter laid their breakfast before them. Alex had bacon, fried eggs, fruit, French toast, coffee and orange juice all before her. Casey had a breakfast burrito and coffee.

Alex grinned at the redhead, "I told you I want to enjoy life to the fullest, including food." She couldn't help but take a deep breath enjoying the smell of the sea, flowers, and her breakfast. The beauty of the deck side restaurant was amazing.

"You truly are something special." Casey replied organizing the list. "Okay, try new foods is on here. I am going to have fun with that one."

"So, how are you going to make all this happen?" Alex asked before swooning over a bite of French toast as Casey sipped her coffee. Alex let out a little moan from the taste, "Sorry, total foodgasm. Why have I not been eating this all along?"

Casey couldn't help but choke on her coffee at the statement, causing Alex to laugh. "Warn me first, Cabot!"

"Fine," Alex smiled, "Can I have a bite of your burrito?"

"Of course," Casey said cutting a nice sized bite and offering it to Alex. The blonde didn't hesitate to lean over and take the bite smiling at the redhead.

Casey couldn't help but feel her breath catch in her throat at the sight. She'd always had feelings for the blonde although they'd never seemed to be reciprocated. Alex was all work and no play, and when they worked together Casey would often times go ask Alex mundane questions just to have an excuse to talk to her. When they'd stopped working together all of that stopped. The blonde was probably the only reason she'd stayed in Sex Crimes as long as she had.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alex asked before trying her fruit plate.

"Always."

Not making eye contact, Alex continued, "Why did you leave? I was so mad at you for breaking up our 'dream team' that I couldn't ask before."

Casey sat back and enjoyed the warm sun against her skin. Australia was amazing compared to the city. Sipping her coffee, she thought over the best answer. "Short answer, I couldn't handle the cases anymore. I was so stressed I couldn't sleep, and when I did my sleep was plagued with nightmares. I finally stepped back so I could work less and find things that made me happy again. Working for Trevor is nice. I can take as much time as I want and work cases that fit my need for justice. Like helping clients who are genuinely innocent or disabled without having to fulfill the district attorney's agenda."

"I wish I had asked earlier. I let my own feelings get in the way." Alex mumbled over her own coffee.

"Feelings?"

"Yeah, I was hurt you were leaving."

"Oh," Casey replied softly as she looked over the list. "Okay! I know what we are doing today!"

Smiling at the redhead brightly, Alex asked, "What's that?"

"We are going to go horseback riding!" Casey announced with a large smile, letting out a laugh when Alex's eyes went wide in terror.

"We can't start small, like a massage?"

"You know you wrote this list right?" Casey laughed.

"Yes! I just thought we could mark off all the small things first." Alex said closing her eyes as she imagined the big scary horse.

Watching Alex all Casey could do was laugh, "You'll be fine Alex. I promise. Trust me, I will take care of you."

* * *

Two hours later, Casey and Alex stood on the edge of the beach preparing to mount two horses for their beach ride. Casey wasted no time climbing up while Alex stood wide eyed and slightly shaking beside her horse. Seeing just how scared Alex was, Casey decided to intervene.

Looking to the attendants, Casey called out, "Would it be alright if she rides with me?"

"It's your choice ma'am, we don't mind." The attendant called back.

"Alex, come here," Casey said with a wave of her hand. Alex shook her head to clear it and slowly approached Casey's horse.

"What do I do?" Alex asked in a shaky voice.

Casey smiled, "Put your foot in the stirrup and swing yourself up."

Alex did as told and very quickly found herself holding on tight to Casey's waist as the redhead got the horse moving. The first five minutes, Alex felt like she still might die, but as Casey led them along the beach and the beauty of the island took over. There were flowers to capture their attention, birds like Alex had never seen, and fish swimming through the blue waters, not to mention the occasional dingo.

Casey could only smile and laugh as Alex kept pointing out everything she saw like an excited child. The redhead couldn't help but completely forget that they'd come to this island separately and why. The feeling of Alex holding onto her waist and talking into her ear was making it easy for Casey to pretend there was more between them. As they reached a flat area, Casey stopped the horse.

"What are we doing?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to teach you to ride." Casey replied in a confident tone.

Alex on the other hand clutched on tighter to Casey, "No! Don't leave me!"

Casey couldn't help but laugh at the blonde, "Aw, big bad Ice Queen Cabot can't handle a little horse?"

"Stop being mean. You are suppose to protect me!" Alex said as her death grip became tighter.

Casey was half tempted to just stay that way the rest of the day. Alex holding onto her felt amazing. "Alex," she began softly, "I promise I will always protect you, but I am also going to help you check everything off. So, I am going to teach you how to ride. While I do that, I want you to remember that I will always keep you safe. Okay?"

"Okay." Alex replied nervously.

Casey slipped from the horse, and had Alex scoot forward and take the reins. "Got them?"

"I got them." Alex squeaked. Casey pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the blonde, before quickly remounting the horse. "I thought you were going to teach me to ride?"

"I am, I had to reposition us." Casey chuckled as she took a picture of both of them.

"You had me thinking you were leaving me up here alone."

"Nonsense," Casey said positioning Alex's hands better, before wrapping her arms tight around Alex, "I'd miss you too much."

Alex just chuckled as they started back down the beach. The blonde was still intent on pointing out all the beautiful sights. However, Casey couldn't help but think that she had the most beautiful thing in the world right in her arms, that thing being simply Alex Cabot, and she had no intentions of ever letting her go.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hang in there with me. I promise this story will have a happy ending. Do I ever leave you with an unhappy ending? 'As You Turn Away,' doesn't count! That was a request! ) Anyway, this story, if it goes as planned, will be awesome! :)**

 **Also, I did read almost all of Last Train Home till Casey's inevitable end was near. Then I stopped, and wrote my own ending in my head. In my head, they did some crazy Cylon treatment and saved Casey's life and they lived happily ever after. ). It was an amazing story though. Death, is an awesome writer.**

* * *

 **"You lined me up**

 **Across the room**

 **Two falling sparks**

 **One willing fool**

 **And I, I always knew**

 **That I would love you from afar**

 **It shouldn't come as a surprise**

 **What I'm feeling, what I'm feeling now**

 **It shouldn't come as a surprise**

 **She got darling hazel eyes**

 **It shouldn't come as a surprise**

 **What I'm feeling, what I'm feeling now"**

 **From Afar by Vance Joy**

* * *

Hearing a loud scream coming from next door, Casey shot out of bed. It was still dark outside so morning hadn't come yet, but she was to worried about Alex to wait and stop to check the time. Grabbing a vase from a table next to the door, she ran out the door and straight to Alex's bedroom. Unlocking it quickly, she rushed inside to find Alex wide-eyed standing in the center of the bed with her body plastered against the wall.

Startled by Alex's appearance, Casey cocked her head to the side and asked, "Alex...what the hell is going on?"

The blonde held out a trembling hand and pointed to the wall opposite the bed. "Spider! Kill it!"

Casey looked in the direction of Alex's finger and jumped backwards. "Fuck, that's big. It's like the size of my hand."

"I can see that. Now kill it."

"Do I look like I have a gun on me? I don't kill spiders, I run, which is what you are going to do. Give me your hand." Casey said setting the vase down and helping the blonde off the bed before fleeing the room.

Walking back into her own room, Casey closed the door and turned around quickly met by a very unhappy looking Alex. "First, thank you for rescuing me. Second, close doors! That tarantula probably got into my room because you leave the doors open all the time. It could have crawled on me Casey! What if I had been asleep, I wouldn't have seen it!"

"Okay, first, you are welcome. Second, that's not a tarantula, it's something bigger and scarier. And three, why were you not asleep at..." She paused to see the clock and instantly frowned and crossed her arms at Alex, "At three in the morning!"

"I can't sleep. I have insomnia now." Alex said softly.

"I'm sorry." Casey replied looking at the floor. "Well, you are going to have to go to sleep, because I have a super busy day planned for us tomorrow."

"Well," Alex laughed, "Since you put it that way, let's get some sleep. I will be on the couch." As she finished she turned to leave the room.

"Alex, you don't have to go. You can sleep in the bed with me." Casey offered as she climbed into bed.

"I'm good on the couch, really it's fine." Alex said as she walked into the dark living area. Suddenly all she could think about was the giant spider and turned back to the bedroom. "Okay, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, come on in. I will apologize ahead of time if I try to spoon you in the middle of the night. I like to snuggle." Casey chuckled as she turned out the light.

"If you want to snuggle, I am game. It's been far to long." Alex whispered. Just as soon as he words fell from her lips, Casey pulled her tight into her arms.

"I hope you were serious otherwise I just made this awkward."

Smiling into the dark room at the feeling of Casey's arms wrapped around her again, she whispered, "Completely serious."

Suddenly, Alex began to feel super sleepy as Casey held her. She was overcome with this feeling of love and safety, as if nothing was wrong in her life and she would be okay. Casey clearly cared for her and all of the redheads actions were making Alex fall for her. It made Alex wonder if things had been different before would they have ended up together. As she fell asleep, she couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

 **One week later...**

Waking to the feeling of Casey's warm breath against her neck, Alex smiled and snuggled deeper into the redheads embrace. Breathing in the scent of Casey's bergamot scented lotion, Alex realized that she felt refreshed. It was something she wasn't use to feeling. She couldn't remember the last time she actually had woken up feeling that way.

Turning her head slightly she cringed and ducked back down into Casey's arms. The bright light of day was shining through the back porch doors, and from the amount of light, she knew it was well into morning. Feeling Casey, snuggle deeper into her side, Alex couldn't help but wonder if it was Casey's presence that made a difference in her restful state.

Ever since the spider incident, they'd seemed to fall asleep in the same bed almost every night. If they didn't fall asleep talking, they were falling asleep snuggled up watching movies. One way or another, they both seemed to find a reason to wake up in each other's arms, and Alex was so thankful for it.

Honestly, she was thankful in general that she and Casey had ended up in the same place. The more time she spent with Casey the more she found herself falling in love with her. The redhead was kind, sweet, and funny. She had a way of just looking at Alex and making her feel complete. Alex just wish she'd realized it sooner.

"Hey," Casey said in a groggy voice. "What time is it?"

Grinning at Casey as she opened her eyes, Alex replied, "I don't know, I didn't want to move to get my glasses."

"Oh, you like snuggling with me."

"Yeah, I do." Alex whispered as she focused on the redheads perfect full lips. She wanted to kiss Casey, but it just didn't seem fair. "What is the plan for today?"

"Hmm, today is kayaking." Casey grinned. She was very excited about this trip. She'd planned for Philip to deliver a picnic to where she was going to take Alex on their outing.

"Well, let's get moving."

* * *

Three hours later, Alex and Casey found themselves out on the magical blue green waters surrounding the island. While paddling they exchanged stories and details of their lives. Alex shared stories about growing up a Cabot, and how she felt she lost both her parents too early in life. Casey described how growing up a military brat was difficult but taught her enormous life lessons, and how she loved spending time with her family and couldn't wait to one day have a family of her own.

Alex loved hearing Casey talk. She wanted to know everything there was to know about the redhead, and got the feeling that Casey felt the same about her. It was seeming to become bittersweet. The more she learned about Casey, the deeper she felt herself falling in love with the redhead, which only pained her in knowing that they couldn't be together.

Seeing Casey paddle her kayak over to the shore, Alex followed. As they pulled up and got out, Casey took her hand and led her up to a picnic basket and a bottle of wine. Smiling at her, Alex laughed, "What is this?"

"Your surprise picnic! Sit down and get comfy. I arranged for some special treats."

As they settled in each with a glass of wine, Alex discovered a basket full of local delicacies. "Why are you so sweet to me?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Because you deserve nothing but the best."

"Thank you, Casey. Thank you for doing so much for me."

"Always." She replied with a sweet smile. She wanted to kiss Alex, but she was terrified of scaring the blonde off.

* * *

Later that evening, Alex and Casey arrived back at the resort and quickly headed over to the outside bar for more food and drinks. After more drinks than food, the couple made their way back to their villas. "I want to dance." Alex announced rather loudly.

Opening the door to her villa, Casey asked, "When?"

"Now!"

"Okay," She said leading them out to the back porch, "Where?"

"The beach! Let's go dance on the beach!" Alex exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

Casey couldn't help but smile at the slightly drunk Alex. Taking the blonde by the hand she grabbed her cell and ran to the beach. As they reached the smooth sand, she stopped and started Van Morrison's 'These Are The Days.' Casey hadn't planned to play a slow song, but seeing the name made her want nothing more than to hold Alex tight and sway. Pulling Alex into her arms, she pressed her cheek against hers and moved to the beat of the tune.

Alex couldn't help but sober up in the moonlight, Casey looked beautiful and treated her better than anyone ever had in her life. It was there in the moonlight that she realized the truth, she realized she was already in love with Casey. As the song ended, Alex stepped back. "I think we should head back to the rooms."

"Are you feeling okay?" Casey asked a little concerned.

"Absolutely, I just need some water," Alex replied with a smile trying to hide her true feelings. She just hoped it worked.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am glad to see that you all are hanging in there! It will be worth it I promise! Thank you for your reviews and support. They keep me going! ;)**

* * *

 **"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart**

 **Without saying a word you can light up the dark**

 **Try as I may I could never explain**

 **What I hear when you don't say a thing**

 **The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**

 **There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me**

 **The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall**

 **You say it best when you say nothing at all"**

 **When You Say Nothing At All by Alison Krauss**

* * *

 **The four days later...**

Casey grinned at the blonde from across the breakfast table. "Are you ready to have the best day ever?"

"With you, it will undoubtedly be amazing," Alex replied looking over her coffee cup at the smirking redhead.

"We, drumroll please..." Casey joked as Alex beat her hands on the table, "We are going parasailing!"

"Waiter!" Alex instantly called out to the passing gentleman, "I am going to need two Bloody Mary's please, a little hard of the vodka."

As the waiter nodded and walked off, Casey burst into laughter at the now grinning blonde. "I will protect you, remember?"

"I know, I know, but a little liquid courage or two never hurt!" Alex laughed. Truthfully, she'd do anything if Casey asked her.

* * *

Standing on the deck of the boat, Alex clutched onto Casey's hand as they began to lift off. She was unable to control the half squeal half scream that escaped her as she ascended into the sky, easily put she was terrified. However, Casey quickly put her at ease with a kiss to the back of her hand.

Once they finally reached a steady height, Alex found herself able to take in the beauty of the water and the island. Everything was so lush and green, the water was crystal clear, and the sky this magical blue. Although, despite the amazing beauty of the world around her, she couldn't help but think that the laughing, smiling redhead next to her was the most beautiful part.

Looking towards Alex, Casey caught the blonde staring at her. Smiling bright, Casey couldn't help but forget the purpose of being up in the air. Alex's golden hair blowing in the wind, and her sweet smile were far to captivating. Parasailing in general was amazing, but with Alex Cabot it was breathtaking.

As they came back down, both women seemed to move to opposite sides of the small boat for the journey back. Neither would move towards the other even though they both desperately wanted to, they each thought they were respecting the others need for distance from the inevitable heartbreak. As the reached the dock, Casey stood and joined Alex. "Ready to try something new?"

Once back on land, Casey led the way to a restaurant known for its unique pizzas. Sitting at a table, both women ordered a stiff drink. "So, what kind of pizza did you want to get?" Alex asked.

"Hmm, I think it needs to be something you've never had before...ah! I have it! We are going to get this!" Casey exclaimed pointing a finger at Alex's menu.

"Emu, crocodile, and kangaroo pizza?" Alex gasped in shock.

Flashing a wicked grin, Casey laughed, "When in Australia, Alexandra, you must eat like the Aussies."

"You are evil, Novak." Waving a hand, she continued, "Fine, I'm in."

"Good."

While eating their pizza, the two continued to drink and talk about other upcoming Casey designed adventures. The rest of their day would be spent lounging around the pool and relaxing, while tomorrow they planned to visit the rainforest on a private outing. Casey smiled remembering that after their trip through the forest, she had a surprise outing for Alex for later that evening. She was sure the blonde would love it.

Finishing lunch, they headed to the pool and relaxed there the rest of the day. Only when they noticed the clouds begin to darken, impending a late afternoon rainstorm, did they decide to walk down the beach back to their villas. As they walked, they joked and laughed, and somewhere along they way they began holding hands. Alex felt so at peace with Casey that she couldn't help but pause a short distance from the villa and look into the redheads emerald eyes.

She wanted to say how she felt. She wanted to kiss her, she wanted to know if Casey felt the same way. However, before she could say a word the skies opened up and they both began running back to the cover of their porch squealing like surprised little girls.

As they made it back to the porch, they collapsed into their respective lounge chairs laughing. "I swear, Case, I don't think I have ever had so much fun in my life." Alex admitted as she laughed.

Casey grinned, "Really? Well then, I am glad I could make it happen."

"Truly. This last week and a half has been amazing. At this rate I will achieve almost every dream of mine." Alex hummed looking out at the rainy beach. Alex couldn't help but want everything from life.

Casey sat up straighter in her chair. "I promise you we will complete your whole list."

"I didn't put everything on the list. Some things aren't achievable, Casey."

"Like what?" the redhead questioned.

Alex didn't make eye contact, she just focused on the salty air mixed with the fresh rain, and sound of the waves. "Like having kids, meeting my wife and winning her over, marrying her...for christsakes kissing. I will not kiss another person before I'm gone!"

Casey stared at Alex. She wanted to jump up and convince her to call her sister-in-law, to pursue surgery, to save her life, but that wasn't Alex's wish. Watching the blonde for a moment, Casey realized just how terrified she was of losing Alex.

"You know, I didn't even enjoy my last kiss." Alex laughed, clearly still very tipsy from earlier. "If I had known it was going to be my last one ever, I might have taken time to enjoy it. But it was with my ex and we were ending so it wouldn't have been right."

"Come here," Casey said pulling the blonde up by the hand and leading her over. "Sit down."

"Where? On top of you?" Alex asked as a little confused at the request.

"Yes," Casey replied helping the blonde to straddle her lap.

"What am I doing?" Alex asked in a softer deeper tone causing Casey to put a finger to her lips to quiet her.

Casey needed a moment. She wanted to remember everything about Alex. The look of hair, messy and curling slightly from the water, her captivating blue eyes, the shape of her lips, and the sound of the rain. She never wanted to forget a thing.

Watching Casey, Alex knew what she was doing. "Casey, you don't have to..."

"I know," Casey said sitting up straighter and wrapping her arms around Alex, "but I've wanted to for far too long." With that, she closed the distance between them and lightly brushed her nose against Alex's causing them both to smile, "But only if you are okay with it..."

Whispering, "Yes," Alex could only let out a deep sigh as Casey finally closed the distance and pressed her lips softly against hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, just lightly pressing their lips together before Casey parted her lips enough to take Alex's bottom lip between hers. Alex couldn't help but tangle her hands in Casey's hair and pull her closer as their kiss deepened. Kissing Casey felt natural and amazing. Each passing second becoming more and more electrifying.

Feeling as if she might lose control, Casey pulled back enough to just place one last short sweet kiss to Alex's lips. Keeping their foreheads pressed together and noses touching, both women sat wrapped in each other's arms catching their breath. Feeling like her heart might pound out of her chest, Casey tried to think of what to say.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to regret anything," she finally whispered.

"I don't," Alex said kissing her again softly. "I have wanted to tell you for days how I have felt, but I didn't want to hurt you."

"Tell me, please. I need to hear it," Casey whispered pulling back just enough to look Alex in the eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Casey whispered before kissing Alex again. This time their kiss wasn't as soft, but filled more with passion. Casey couldn't help but find herself taking advantage of their position as she slowly began kissing her way down Alex's jawline and then neck, pausing to enjoy the little sighs that seemed to escape the blonde.

As she reached Alex's collarbone, she pulled back and let Alex undo the ties of her bikini top, gasping at the sight. "Beautiful," was all she could manage as she quickly leaned the blonde back in her arms just enough to take one of Alex's nipples into her mouth.

The bud quickly hardened as she rolled her tongue against it, and Alex couldn't help but whimper at the contact as she tangled her hand in Casey's red hair. As she began to suck on it lightly, Alex seemed to arch into her as if trying to push more of herself into Casey's mouth. Every moment, touch or sound that seemed to leave Alex only caused Casey to grow more hot with desire.

Kissing her way over to the other breast, she equally enjoyed that nipple and loved how Alex seemed to try and roll her hips into Casey. The blonde couldn't help but groan lightly in frustration by not getting the contact she seemed to desperately need. However, Casey wanted nothing more than to take her time.

Kissing her way back up Alex's neck, Casey cupped the blondes face lightly rubbing their noses together again she softly kissed her. "I love you, Alexandra. I have for years," she admitted before kissing her once more.

Alex had her arms wrapped around Casey's neck as they kissed, enjoying the feeling of Casey's hands moving to cup her breasts and play with her nipples, but she wanted more, she needed more. Kissing her way to Casey's ear, Alex whispered, "Let's go inside."

Casey watched as Alex stood and held out a hand for her. Casey couldn't help but admire Alex's appearance. Taking her hand, she followed her inside.

Standing before the bed, Alex pulled Casey in for another kiss. As she enjoyed the feeling of their lips playing against each other, she reached behind and undid the redheads bikini top letting it fall to the floor between them. Pressing herself against Casey, she gasped as their now half naked bodies pressed against each other. The skin on skin contact was electrifying.

Untying each other's bottoms, they closed the distance between them and the bed. Breaking apart long enough to sit back on the bed, Alex let out a breathy sigh as she finally saw Casey. The redhead was beautiful and the look of desire in her eyes was enchanting.

Watching as Casey knelt before her, Alex bit her lip. Parting Alex's legs, Casey moved in closer before tilting Alex's head down to kiss her again before kissing her way down her body. Alex couldn't do anything but gasp and whimper at the feeling of Casey's hot mouth against her nipples and skin as she slowly made her way down to where Alex needed her most.

Casey kissed one last time at the top of her bikini line, before slowly pulling back and running her hands down Alex's legs. Alex couldn't help but whimper. She wanted Casey to touch her, to make her come. "Please," was all she could manage to say.

Casey pulled Alex's hips to the edge of the bed, licking her lips at the sight of how wet Alex was for her. Looking into the blondes deep blue eyes once more for permission, she slowly began running her tongue through Alex's soaked folds, loving the gasping moan that seemed to fall from her mouth at the sensation. Every flick and stroke of her tongue had Alex trembling more and more against her mouth. It was amazing to know that she could affect her this way. As she worked her way slowly up to Alex's clit the sounds escaping the blonde grew more intense as she grew wetter. Finally, she slowly ran her tongue over her swollen clit, earning a breathy, "Yes, Casey, yes."

Knowing just how aroused Alex was, Casey knew it wouldn't take long for her to come, but she still tried to draw out the pleasure. So, she ran her tongue lightly over Alex's clit in random patterns, never giving her enough contact to fully be satisfied. Only when Alex was a trembling pleading mess did Casey give in and softly suck the swollen bud into her mouth as she rolled her tongue against it, causing Alex to come fast and hard.

Helping Alex ride her orgasm she softly continued to flick her tongue against the swollen bud. It was only when, Alex seemed like she'd almost finished the wave, that Casey slid two fingers into her causing her to instantly clamp down around the redheads fingers with a loud appreciative gasp and arch of her back. Casey wasted no time finding just that spot and working it fast as she continued to flick her tongue just as fast.

Alex leaned back enough to watch Casey pleasure her, unable to resist tangling her hand in the redheads hair as she rolled her hips against Casey's mouth and fingers. This time when her orgasm tore through her she felt as if the pleasure would never stop.

Finally coming down from her high, she crawled to the head of the bed and lay propped up against the pillows. Casey could only smirk at her satisfied lover as she crawled up to join her. "Feel a little more relaxed?"

"Hmm, I feel incredible." Alex sighed pulling Casey to straddle her lap as she straightened into a sitting position. Kissing Casey again, Alex moaned against her mouth as she tasted herself on the redhead. Alex's urge to have Casey felt overwhelming. She couldn't wait to please her, and as her hands traveled down the redheads body, she began kissing her way down her neck.

By the time she took one of Casey's nipples in her mouth, the redhead was a panting mess, only made worse by Alex lightly brushing her fingers over her swollen wet clit. "Please, please, please..." Casey panted.

Grinning against a nipple, Alex moved to the other one, as she sucked it into her mouth she slid a finger into Casey causing the redhead to gasp and arch into her. Finding that spot, Alex quickly added another finger setting pace before she recaptured Casey's lips in a heated kiss. The redhead couldn't help, but rock her hips against Alex's skillful fingers as she felt her own pleasure surge. All it took was Alex rubbing her thumb over Casey's swollen clit while moving her fingers fast inside her to send the redhead crashing over the edge crying out Alex's name.

Helping Casey ride out her orgasm as long as possible, Alex gasped when she pulled her soaked fingers free. Rolling a still panting Casey over, Alex quickly kissed her way down her body before slowing running her tongue through the redheads soaked center.

She couldn't help but moan at the taste, and quickly moved to roll her tongue against the redheads clit. Casey couldn't help but moan at the mounting sensations running through her body, she quickly found herself back on the verge of coming again and began begging Alex for more. Alex wasted no time sucking lightly on her clit while flicking her tongue over it fast. She couldn't help but moan herself as she felt Casey's clit throb against her tongue as she came again crying out Alex's name.

Crawling into Casey's arms, the two women couldn't help but doze off into a light sleep, until a crack of thunder woke them about an hour later. Looking into Casey's eyes, Alex smiled. Her feelings for the redhead were overwhelming and she couldn't help but tell her again, "I am in love with you, Casey."

Casey could only smile as she brushed a stray golden lock from Alex's face. "I am in love with you too."

Smiling sweetly at the woman she loved so deeply, Alex softly admitted, "You feel like coming home, Casey. The way I feel with you...I've never felt like this before...I haven't even had a headache since being with you."

"You make me feel the same way." Casey said kissing her again. At that moment, Casey knew what she wanted. She wanted Alex forever, and would stop at nothing to have it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry in the delay! A nasty cold invaded my house and well I was needed on the Homefront. It's kind of hard to type when others are laying on top of you! Anyway, please excuse any typos, I just finished this and wanted to get you all something today. With any luck, the next chapter will be out tomorrow - I am working on it now! :)** **By the way, in case I haven't mentioned it before, Casey's brother is Owen from Greys Anatomy and his wife is Amelia. We all know how I love Shonda Rhimes's characters.**

* * *

 **"Baby, baby,**

 **when first we met**

 **I knew in this heart of mine**

 **That you were someone I couldn't forget.**

 **I said right,**

 **and abide my time**

 **Spent my life looking**

 **for that somebody**

 **to make me feel like new**

 **Now you tell me that you want to leave me**

 **But darling, I just can't let you"**

 **Baby, Now That I've Found You by Alison Krauss**

* * *

 **One week later...**

Casey stared into the beautiful deep blue eyes of the woman she loved. Alex was telling her a funny story about discovering that the Easter bunny didn't exist as a child, but Casey was only half listening. The only thing the redhead could really think about was her conversation with her sister-in-law earlier.

Her sister-in-law, Amelia, was working the night shift at her hospital in Seattle. So, for the first time since Alex had told her about the tumor, Casey and Amelia were able to discuss it. Casey had explained what she knew about it being a glioma and that the doctor didn't think Alex had very long to live.

Amelia had asked what symptoms Alex was having, but Casey remarked that was the odd thing, Alex wasn't showing any noticeable symptoms, not even headaches anymore. With this knowledge in hand, Amelia agreed to look at Alex's chart. She said something had to be wrong with the diagnosis. At that point, Casey had to admit that Alex didn't want a second opinion. That's when Casey did something she probably shouldn't have, she begged Amelia to get the records for her.

Much to her surprise, Amelia agreed to do it. Casey knew Amelia was putting herself and career at risk, she also knew if her brother, Owen, found out that he'd let her have it for good. But, if there was any chance of saving the woman she loved she'd do it. If Alex wouldn't fight for herself, then she would fight for her.

"Casey!" Alex said snapping her fingers in front of the glazed over redheads eyes.

Shaking her head clear, she mumbled, "Yeah, I'm listening."

Alex grinned, "No you weren't. You were miles away. I can't blame you though, I was rambling a tad..."

"I like your rambling, and no, I wasn't miles away," Casey tried to defend herself as she picked up her glass of red wine and took a long sip.

"Nice try, Novak, but you have a tell."

"Do not."

"Do too," Alex smirked, "You hum a little when you zone out in thought...so where was my beautiful girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Casey asked blushing a little.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"It's perfect." Casey answered with a smile. She knew if she had her way that one day the title would be something more. She just hoped her wishes and prayers were able to come true. She didn't want to imagine a day without having Alex in her life.

"Casey," Alex said softly.

"Yeah, baby."

Quirking an eyebrow as she picked up her wine glass, Alex laughed, "You are doing it again."

"Sorry." Casey said quickly taking a large enough gulp of wine to finish her wine, before pouring another glass.

"What's up? Spill it." The blonde ordered. She was quickly becoming nervous and it was frustrating her.

"I want more time, Alex."

Looking sympathetically at the redhead, Alex nodded. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to argue, and she didn't know what to say to make it better. Finally, Alex grabbed Casey's hand. "Let's get the bill and take a walk on the beach."

Twenty minutes later, they found themselves walking the moonlit beach. The Stars decorated the night sky like a billion tiny diamonds shinning for all it was worth, while the waves rolled easily on the shore. Casey couldn't help but notice how beautiful Alex was in the moonlight.

Pulling Alex into her arms, she stared into the blondes darkened eyes. "I love you, Alexandra. I never want to lose you."

"Please don't. I just want to soak up being in love and this moment. I can't make it better and I want to, but I can't change it. I am so sorry." Alex whispered trying to fight back tears.

"We could..." Casey tried to begin, but was quickly silenced by Alex's lips pressed firmly to hers.

There was something desperate to the kiss, as if Alex was begging to be healed of an invisible pain deep in her heart, and Casey couldn't help but give in. Before she was fully aware, they were lying on the beach and clothes were slowly being shed. It didn't take long for them to begin find pleasure from the other. Soon only their quiet gasps filled each other's ears as they came trembling in each other's arms.

Lying on her back, with Alex laying draped over her as they both tried to catch their breath, Casey found herself making a silent wish and prayer on every star she could. She wished for Amelia to be able to remove Alex's tumor and prayed for a miracle. She just didn't know how to ever let Alex go.

* * *

The next morning, Casey woke up to her phone pinging with a message alert. It was from Amelia and read, "CALL ME ASAP!" Moving quietly from Alex's embrace, Casey snuck out into the living quarters and rang her sister-in-law.

Waiting through the ringing, Casey groggily walked to the kitchen and flipped the coffee maker on. She figured she wouldn't be able to sleep after this call. Opening the shutters in the kitchen, Casey frowned as she took in the sight of the pouring rain, it looked like she and Alex would be spending the day inside again.

Hearing Amelia pick up, Casey quickly blurted, "What did you find out?"

"You two need to get to Seattle like now." Amelia started only to be cut off by Casey.

"What did you find out!" The redhead exclaimed as she now paced before the windows.

"Geez, you are just like your brother, you two never let me finish a sentence..."

Again, Casey cut her off, "Jesus, Amelia, get to the point!"

"Fine!" The brunette exclaimed back into the phone, "Her doctor's nurse freaked out when I called. She said they'd been trying to get in touch with Alex since the day after her appointment. Evidently there was a problem with the CT and it potentially gave them false information. They wanted to bring Alex in immediately to confirm that she doesn't have a tumor."

Casey glanced back out at the rain, she began to slightly shake from the news. She wasn't sure if she was hearing what she thought she was hearing or not. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that Alex might not have a brain tumor at all. Honestly, considering the giant lack in her symptoms it's seems like it was just a giant error by an incompetent doctor."

Casey was so shell shocked by the information that she didn't hear Alex enter the room behind her. She just kept staring out into the rain. "Okay, once more tell me if I have heard you correctly, Alex might not have a brain tumor."

"That's correct. Get her to Seattle ASAP and I will rerun the scans myself. If she does, we will go from there, but my money is on she doesn't have one." Amelia reiterated.

"Thank you, Amelia, I will go tell her now." Casey said hanging up and turning quickly to find Alex glaring at her.

"What did you do!" The blonde yelled as she began to shake in fury.

"Alex, just let me explain, you might be fine!"

"I heard that!" Alex yelled back, "The problem is what if I am not! Now you put some stupid thought, this fucking ridiculous sliver of hope in my head only to crush it! Why couldn't you just let me make my own decision!"

"Alex, you are just in an emotional whirlwind right now, you just need to sit down and calm down," Casey tried to plead.

"No," Alex said shaking her head, "I need to get out of here." As the words left her, she marched to the door and ran from the villa out into the rain.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: No, I haven't abandoned this story. I just have had a really a sick family. I am doing the best I can to get my updates out. I am sorry. Please be patient with me. I love this story, I wouldn't leave it to long! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! Your reviews keep me motivated to write! :)**

* * *

 **"We treat mishaps like sinking ships and**

 **I know that I don't want to be out to drift**

 **Well I can see it in your eyes like I taste your lips and**

 **They both tell me that we're better than this"**

 **Little Motel by Modest Mouse**

* * *

Casey stood in shock staring at the open door and Alex vanishing from sight in the downpour. All she could register was the pounding of her heart in her ears. She didn't know what to do...

What had just happened? Why was Alex upset? What was she going to do now?

As the last thought passed through her head, Casey felt as if she was shocked back into her body. Suddenly, she snapped to and ran through the door into the wet nasty morning after Alex. She wasn't sure where Alex had gone, but she was determined to find her.

The rain was falling so fast and hard that she quickly found herself soaked to the bone. Despite the warm air, she was freezing and ready to get back to their villa. Running a little faster, she finally made it to the pool and caught sight of Alex sitting down by the waters edge.

Slowing to a walk, she cautiously approached the blonde. "Alex, please talk to me."

Alex didn't say a word. She just sat there looking at the water as the heavy rain fell all over them. She seemed almost catatonic until Casey touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed as she pushed up so fast she almost made Casey fall backwards. "I knew how to manage. I made a plan in my head, and I knew how to navigate. I don't know anything now! I don't know what to do!"

Casey could only stare wide eyed at the blonde. She wasn't sure what to say, Alex wasn't making a lot of sense and Casey was afraid to really upset her by saying the wrong thing. Trying to stay calm, she started, "Let's just go back to the villa, get warmed up and we can talk this through."

Alex started pacing like a caged tiger. "I had a plan! I knew what to expect! Now everything is different! Everything has changed, everything has changed, Casey!"

Realizing the blonde was in a total state of shock, Casey tried to reason with her, "Everything will be okay. We just need to figure things out."

"I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I never wanted to, but I'd made peace with my destiny, now I, I...fuck, I had a plan and you stole it!"

Grabbing Alex's wrist right as she reached the deep side of the pool, Casey yelled, "Alexandra, stop!" As Alex spun to face her, she continued, "You are just in shock! You need to pause."

"Get off of me! I can't handle finding out I am dying twice! Why, Casey? Why can't you just let me be?" She screamed in total hysterics.

Casey kept trying to hold onto the fighting blonde but it was proving to be futile. Only when she realized she absolutely couldn't reason with her any longer did Casey make the most risky move of all and shoved Alex backwards into the pool. She couldn't help but grin at the look of surprise and slight squeal that escaped Alex's lips as her body was engulfed by the cold water.

Watching the blonde resurface, Casey couldn't hold in her laugh. Alex's wet hair covered her face and her breath pushing through was just to funny to the redhead. As she laughed, Alex tilted her head back and slicked her long hair back with the help of the water, by the time Casey composed herself the blonde was looking at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Better?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, but are you?" Casey slightly chuckled.

"I am. Could you help me out?" Alex asked reaching a hand up. Casey took the blonde's hand only to be pulled directly into the water.

Sinking below the water, she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and pulled her back under. As their bodies sank below the surface of the water she could feel Alex grip onto her. It was a surreal moment, feeling Alex close, being under the water, and only hearing the rain pound on the surface. Finally needing air, they pushed apart only enough to swim to the top.

Surfacing, she looked at the now seemingly calmer and happier Alex. "I might not be dying?" Alex asked looking straight into Casey's green eyes.

"You might not be dying. Amelia thinks you might not even have a tumor." Casey replied unable to hold back her smile.

"I might have forever."

"Yeah, you might," Casey grinned.

Alex couldn't help but grin back. "I'm still upset with you for going behind my back. I know you tried to talk to me and I was resistant and for that I am sorry, so I take the fault with that, but moving forward I want us to always be upfront. I promise I will listen if you will too."

"Always. I'm sorry, but I was ready to sell my soul to the devil to save you."

Alex reached out and grabbed Casey's shirt and pulled her into her arms. Wrapping her long legs around the redheads waist and her arms around Casey's neck she smiled and teased, "However will you make it up to me?" As she finished her statement she rubbed their noses together before smiling and kissing Casey.

"I have some ideas I think you will greatly enjoy, but we have to go back to the room..." Casey whispered into Alex's ear before lightly nipping her earlobe.

"Do we have to?" Alex gasped.

"Yeah, unless you want to come in front of an audience. We gained some onlookers with our argument." Casey chuckled as Alex slipped from her arms in a full blush and began to quickly swim out of the water.

It didn't take them long to reach their villa. Just as soon as the door closed, Casey grabbed Alex's hand and slowly led her to the bathroom. Turning on the tap for the large tub, she added bubbles and turned to Alex.

Pulling her into her arms, she began kissing her softly. Slowly, they shed their clothes, before Casey climbed into the tub, flipping the tap off with her foot. Hearing the redhead sigh from the relaxing warmth of the water, Alex eased herself in and happily let Casey pull her back into her arms.

Laying with her back to Casey's front, Alex couldn't help but let out a little moan as Casey kissed her neck. The redheads hands slowly traveled over Alex's super sensitive body, the warm water mixed with bubbles and Casey's wandering hands had Alex on edge within minutes. Feeling Casey's hands travel slowly up from her thighs across her stomach and up her ribs to cup her breasts and play with her nipples had Alex gasping for more.

Casey's hot breath against her ear wasn't helping, but as the redhead whispered, "What do you want Alex?" The blonde couldn't help but beg, "Please make me come."

Kissing Alex softly, Casey nodded before slowly moving her right hand down between the blondes legs. Placing her fingers gently over Alex's swollen clit she began to rub slow circles as she played with one of the blondes nipples and continued to place soft kisses to her lips. It didn't take long for Alex to roll her head back against Casey's shoulder and grip the redheads sides as she started to tremble and pant out little moans. Casey couldn't help but think Alex was gloriously beautiful as she came hard rolling her hips against Casey's fingers.

Laughing a little as she came down, Alex rolled over in Casey's arms and captured her lips in a sensual kiss. "That was intense."

"You were gorgeous as always," Casey hummed taking in the beautiful sight of the blonde over her. She couldn't help but push Alex up into a sitting position and admire her beauty as her hands wandered down her body. She loved how reactive Alex still was especially when her thumb rubbed over the blondes clit.

The gasp that escaped Alex's lips and the way she slightly raised her hips up was to much for Casey. She couldn't help but easily slip two fingers into the blonde as she pressed her thumb firmly against Alex's clit. Alex instantly began to rock herself unable to control the sounds that were escaping her, the pleasure Casey was inflicting on her was far to enjoyable. All she could do was hold onto the side of the tub as her second orgasm tore through her as she cried out Casey's name.

Sitting back in the tub, Alex grinned at Casey. "Sit on the side of the tub."

Casey could feel her breath catch in her throat. She knew what Alex was implying and the thought made her grow even wetter in anticipation. Moving to the side of the tub, she couldn't help but moan a little at the sight of Alex moving between her legs. It wasn't the easiest position for the blonde, but she held onto Casey's thighs for support as she settled her mouth over Casey's aching center.

The feeling of Alex's hot mouth suddenly on her was unbelievable and she couldn't help but utter, "Oh fuck yes," as she grabbed the towel bar for support. Alex quickly set to work rolling her tongue over and around Casey's clit. The sensations were intense and she couldn't help but tangle one hand in Alex's glorious blonde hair pulling her closer.

It didn't take to long for Casey to fill the bathroom with her cries of pleasure. When she finally couldn't wait any longer she began begging Alex, "Please, please...make me come." Alex didn't hesitate and sucked the redheads clit in her mouth flicking the tip of her tongue over it just the way she liked. It took only a minute for Casey to arch her back and come hard crying out Alex's name.

As she came down from her high, she opened her eyes to find a smirking Alex sitting before her. Taking a deep breath, Casey laughed as she spoke, "Oh my god, that was amazing." As she finished, she shifted to let go of the towel bar, but as she did it fell from the wall onto the soaked floor.

Alex quickly managed to wrap her arms around Casey to keep her from falling backwards, as they both erupted into laughter at the mess they'd created. "Well, that is another first!" Alex laughed.

"Same here. I think we are going to have lots to clean up!"

"I vote we head to the bedroom first..." Alex chuckled as she waggled her eyebrows, "We can always clean later..."

"I like this plan," Casey hummed as she kissed her girlfriend again and slipped back into the warm water with her. Today seemed like the perfect day for making love...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! :). Sorry for the extreme delay in writing. It has been a crazy place in my household and life is finally getting back on track. I hope to have another chapter for you tomorrow or the next day! We have a little Grey's Anatomy crossover here, that will cross into the next chapter...so if you don't know who I am talking about I recommend doing a quick google search! My love goes out to Shonda Rhimes in this chapter...oh, and Dick Wolf for Alex and Casey. ;)**

 **Also, the amazing Unbreakable86 helped greatly with this chapter. She is an amazing writer, and I highly recommend checking out her stories. She is currently working on an A/C piece for us and I know it will be awesome! So, as I said here is a giant sneak peek at what we have in store from her! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **"Darkness will be rewritten**

 **Into a work of fiction, you'll see**

 **As you pull on every ribbon**

 **You'll find every secret it keeps**

 **The sound of the branches breaking under your feet**

 **The smell of the falling and burning leaves**

 **The bitterness of winter**

 **Or the sweetness of spring**

 **You are an artist**

 **And your heart is your masterpiece**

 **And I'll keep it safe..."**

 **I'll Keep You Safe by Sleeping At Last**

* * *

Alex sat frozen in the bed staring at the pale hospital walls. Dr. Miranda Bailey, Chief of Surgery at Grey/Sloan Memorial Hospital in Seattle, had required her to be admitted for the PET Scan. The short woman was fiery and determined and you just couldn't tell her no, so Alex went along rather compliantly.

Along with the Pet Scan, Amelia had also ordered a battery of blood tests and even a stress test that the head of cardio herself administered. She was quite sure that all the doctors considered themselves like family in this hospital and in turn protected their own. That by default meant Casey and Alex were part of that family, thanks to Owen and Amelia.

Hearing as Casey muttered about the amount of time that had passed, Alex watched the redhead pace the length of the room in front of the window. They both had been silent for far to long, half praying silently for the miracle they both desperately wanted and half pondering the possible hosts of outcomes. Alex knew they both needed each other, not to be contained to their minds. Reaching out, she grabbed Casey's hand to still her.

"Case, will you hold me?" She asked with a trembling voice.

Smiling, Casey sat next to her girlfriend and pulled her close into her arms, "Always. I love you, Alexandra. Everything will be okay, I promise." Pressing her face into the crook of Alex's neck, she took a deep breath and enjoyed the smell of her almond fragranced lotion. She was so in love with the blonde, she didn't know what she'd do if something was actually wrong.

Holding onto Alex tighter, Casey whispered, "I can't let you go."

"You don't have to ever," as the words fell from her lips, Alex snuggled deeper into the redhead. As they sat tangled in each other's arms the door opened to admit Amelia.

The brunette had a tablet in her hand and a warm reassuring smile on her face. As she closed the door and moved to the now untangled couple, Casey noticed her sister-in-laws sparkling blue eyes and let out a sigh of relief. It was her typical, "I solved this puzzle," look.

"I have nothing but good news for you two. Alex, your scans were clear. You don't have a tumor. I ran the other tests to rule out any other issues that may be hidden or masked like irregular heart rhythms and such, and those all came back negative as well. You really are in perfect health. My guess would be that your headaches were caused from working long hours, lack of proper nutrition, and not enough sleep. I will write you a prescription just in case they return, but I really want you to work less, sleep more and eat at least five meals a day. Got it?" Amelia beamed.

"So, I am going to live?" Alex almost whispered, as Casey blurted, "She's okay?"

"Yes, very okay, as in perfectly healthy. You just need more sleep, rest, and good food." The brunette again stressed with a wink at the end of her statement, "To start, you should join us all for dinner tonight at Bill and Laura's."

With the statement about dinner with her parents, Casey's eyes went wide. Alex turned to look at the redhead with a giant smile, "I can meet your parents?"

Shaking her head clear, Casey laughed, "If you want to babe then absolutely."

* * *

After being cleared from the hospital, Alex and Casey decided to catch a cab back to their hotel to rest. The jet lag seemed to have been killing them all morning, but now riding back to the hotel they'd be staying in over the next few days the euphoria of the news began to sink in. Alex couldn't help but suddenly feel a wave of adrenaline.

Eyeing Casey with her head leaned back and eyes closed, Alex smiled and scooted closer. Edging her mouth just close enough to the redheads ear for Casey to feel her hot breath as she spoke, Alex whispered, "Are you really sleepy, baby?"

A smirk spread across the redheads as she opened one eye and turned to Alex with a knowing look. "What did you have in mind?"

"I think you know..." The blonde whispered as she slowly trailed a hand up the redheads leg.

"Oh do I?"

With the most serious expression Alex sat up straight and replied, "Yes...I just thought maybe we could celebrate my health and all...you know, order room service and watch Golden Girls until it's time to go to your parents house..."

"Liar." As the words fell from Casey's lips, she grabbed the blondes button-up shirt and pulled her closer, earning a surprised squeal from the blonde. With her cheek pressed against Alex's she continued, "If you want me, you have to say it."

Moving to look into Casey's vivid green eyes, Alex breathlessly whispered, "I want you," then pressed their lips together.

The kiss was passionate and only ended when the cabbie banged against the glass partition. Blushing, Casey quickly payed then followed Alex into the hotel. Reaching the empty elevator, Alex couldn't help but press Casey into the wall in a heated kiss as her hands roughly traveled over the redheads body. Everything seemed electric between the two of them and Casey couldn't help but sense Alex's need to feel something real again after the weeks of thinking she was doomed. It was one thing Casey could happily give her.

As the lift reached their floor, the couple stumbled out into the hallway. Rushing quickly to their door, Alex inserted the room key as Casey pressed her against it in a heated kiss. The kiss was intense as Casey pressed Alex into the door, yet pulled her close at the waist. Alex couldn't help but forget everything as the kiss grew more heated, it was only the beeping of the door that caused Casey to take the key and properly swipe it to unlock it before pushing it open with a bit too much force.

The hotel room door slammed into the wall, as Casey and Alex stumbled in, never breaking the heated kiss they were tangled in. The redhead closed the door with her foot, turning around, and pressing her girlfriend up against it, letting her hands wander all over her body. Their breathing was heavy already, their minds filled with what was about to come.

Casey's lips trailed down Alex's neck, lightly biting before placing hot, open-mouthed kisses back up to her girlfriend's ear, rimming the shell with her tongue, panting heavily, "I wanna fuck you. Can I fuck you, baby?"

The blonde could not speak; all she could do was letting her head fall back against the door with a dull thud, nodding her head vigorously, her eyes drooping with arousal at Casey's words and the feeling of her lips against her own neck, curving up into a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah?", the redhead breathed against Alex's skin, biting her pulse gently.

"Yeah," the blonde answered breathlessly, her voice barely audible.

"Say it, Alexandra!", Casey rasped out, scraping her teeth over the sensitive flesh of the blonde's neck, her fingers dancing along her abdomen, just beneath the hemline of her shirt.

The blonde whimpered, her hips rocking back and forth lightly, wetness already pooling between her legs, desperately wishing for her girlfriend to relieve the tension.

So she opened her eyes, pulling Casey's head back by her hair, her eyes boring into the redhead's, "Please, baby. Fuck me!"

Casey smiled at her girlfriend, swiftly ripping her button-up open, sending the buttons flying in all directions, quickly unfastening the front-clasp of her bra, sending it right to the floor, leaving Alex only in her recently ripped open shirt. Leaning down to take a nipple into her hot mouth, the redhead suckled lightly before letting her tongue swirl while popping the buttons of the blonde's jeans open, pulling them down along with her panties.

Casey grabbed Alex's right thigh, wrapping it around her waist, letting her right hand wander between her girlfriend's breasts and further down her body. Reaching her goal, the redhead let her middle finger tease the blonde's clit, wandering between her lower lips to gather the wetness there before settling back onto her throbbing nub, drawing tiny circles, tormenting the blonde just a little bit more.

Alex was panting, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend's while moving her lower body against Casey's skilled fingers, "Please, baby. Please," she whispered desperately, trying to press herself further onto the other woman's fingers.

"Mmmmm," the redhead moaned and leaned forward, kissing her passionately, and plunging two fingers deeply into her woman at the same time she pushed her tongue into her mouth.

A strangled cry ripped from the blonde's throat, muffled by Casey's lips on hers, followed by a frustrated groan when the redhead pulled out again, placing the tips of her fingers at Alex's entrance, barely entering her. The redhead broke the kiss and leaned in, hotly whispering into her girlfriend's ear, "You want these, baby? Then let me watch you ride them. I want to watch you fuck yourself."

"God, Case…" Alex gasped, burying her hands in her woman's ear, tightening her leg around her waist before letting her pelvis drop onto the redhead's waiting fingers, groaning loudly, immediately setting a hard and fast pace, her eyes connected with Casey's.

"Oh, fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck! Baby, Baby, fuck!" Alex chanted, Casey staring in awe, watching her fingers entered her girlfriend over and over again, hearing her wetness with her every movement, thinking that she had never seen anything this beautiful.

The blonde tugged on red hair, effectively getting Casey to look at her, pulling her closer, their faces inches apart, panting into her mouth. The redhead curled her fingers now every time Alex rose up, hitting the sweet spot inside her perfectly. She grabbed Alex's right breast with her free hand, flicking her nipple, leaning down again to take the other one into her mouth sucking a little more forcefully now.

"Oh, my fuck! Yes, baby. Yes! Make me come."

Casey instinctively knew what she had to do, now meeting every one of her girl's downward thrusts halfway, making sure her palm hit her clit with each thrust, raising her head to crash her lips into the blonde's, their tongues battling, her hand now alternating between her girlfriend's breasts to give them equal attention.

Alex whimpered into her mouth, having broken the kiss to get some much needed air, blue orbs boring into green ones, tightening her hold onto Casey's hair, chanting, "Baby… Oh God! I'm… I'm gonna… Gonna… Uuuuuuugh!"

White hot pleasure exploded behind the blonde's eyes, her hips jerking, Casey just watching as Alex rode out her pleasure, helping her ride out every wave in the process.

The blonde sank back against the door and Casey helped her unwrapping her thigh from her waist, the redhead's free hand going from the blonde's thigh to her lower back, steadying her, waiting for her to come back to her, while placing butterfly kisses all over her face and neck.

Casey gently pulled out of Alex, earning a sharp intake of air and another jerk of her hips, and brought her soaked fingers up to the blonde's mouth, "Suck!"

She could feel her girlfriend shiver at her demanding tone and felt Alex enveloping her sopping fingers in her hot, wet mouth, her tongue swirling around the redhead's fingers before sucking.

Casey moaned, watching her girlfriend cleaning herself off of her fingers, "God, you are so fucking sexy, Alexandra."

With that she pulled her fingers out, creating a pop, and kissed the blonde passionately, letting her tongue invade her mouth once more, this time tasting her girlfriend's essence.

"Mmmm," the redhead purred, wrapping both of her arms around Alex's waist, pulling her close, her fingertips languidly trailing across her lower back and up along her spine, letting the kiss turn light and gentle.

Alex started pushing Casey in the direction of the bed, shedding the redhead's clothes on the way, ridding herself of her ruined shirt. The redhead felt the edge of the bed hit the back of her knees, making her fall backwards onto the mattress, and she scooted up to the headboard, resting her head onto the fluffy pillows there.

The blonde crawled toward her, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend's face, straddling her waist, and leaning down to kiss her.

Her hands went to Casey's face, caressing both of her cheeks, turning her head lightly to the side to intensify their kiss, slipping her tongue inside slowly, deliberately, turning the redhead into a trembling mess.

Breaking apart to gasp for air, they locked eyes, and Casey grabbed Alex by her thighs, "Scoot up, Baby."

With that she pulled the blonde upward until her core was hovering just inches above the redhead's mouth.

Their eyes found each other once more, the knowledge of what was to come making Alex shiver with anticipation, and grabbing onto the headboard.

Casey's eyes never leaving her woman's, she gave a long, slow lick to the blonde's slit, starting at her entrance and stopping right underneath her clit, tasting her wetness and becoming light-headed at her taste and smell.

Alex gasped, gently thrusting her hips against what the redhead was doing, feeling her tongue randomly glide through her wetness, never lingering for too long, teasing her.

Casey squeezed the blonde's ass cheeks before letting her hands wander all over her body, settling on her breasts, brushing her nipples with her thumb, watching her girlfriend break the eye-contact to throw her head back toward the ceiling, the movement of her hips never stopping. The redhead could her her moan out, "God, baby! Deeper. Your tongue… inside… please!"

Casey pushed her tongue into her girlfriend as deeply as it would go, curling it upward to hit her spot again, her hands never ceasing the movement against the blonde's breasts. She squeezed firmly, alternating between thumbing her nipples. The redhead let her tongue enter and exit repeatedly before pulling out completely, sucking Alex's clit into her mouth, building the pressure, desperately wanting to see her girlfriend come again.

The blonde kept moving against her and Casey could feel her impending release by the way her thighs twitched and one of her hands came down from the headboard to hold onto red hair. The redhead now alternated between sucking and flicking her tongue quickly, but focusing on keeping her movements steady, driving her woman higher and higher.

Alex could feel the warm euphoria building in her toes, her pants and moans echoing through the hotel room, "God, Baby. I'm… I'm… Fuuuck!"

She cried out and her hips jerked for the second time that early afternoon, her thighs twitching, riding out her climax against Casey's mouth, the redhead greedily drinking up everything she had to offer, licking her clean, her massaging of Alex's breasts turning into gentle caressing, her fingers traveling the blonde's torso with a feather light touch.

After having come down from her high, Alex plopped down on the bed next to Casey, facing her. The redhead pulled the sheets over their rapidly cooling bodies, lifting her hand to let her forefinger trace along Alex's jawline.

The blonde smiled brightly, making Casey's heart flutter, "I'm gonna be okay."

Casey smiled just as brightly back at her beautiful girlfriend, "Yes you are, baby. Come here."

With that, the redhead turned onto her back, letting Alex settle into her open arms, her head in the crook of Casey's neck, blonde hair tickling her face. Alex lazily lifted her head to press a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's mouth, "I love you, Cassandra Novak."

Tears sprang to the redhead's eyes, but she fought them back, placing a feather light kiss to Alex's forehead. "I love you too, Alexandra Cabot."

Alex settled down again, her right arm wrapping tightly around Casey's waist, the two of them slowly drifting off into a blissful slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, my wonderful readers, I may have lost the plot a little the other day. I was thinking about my squeal to 'Out of the Woods,' and called Casey's parents by the wrong names! I have corrected in the previous chapter, but for those of you who read before I corrected it, her parents names are Bill and Laura...if you are Battlestar Galactica fans you may notice the names...yes, I did pull them from there as well as Zak and Kara. ;)**

 **Also, thank you all for your reviews!**

* * *

 **"Together again**

 **It would feel so good to be in your arms**

 **Where all my journeys end**

 **If you can make a promise**

 **If it's one that you can keep**

 **I vow to come for you**

 **If you wait for me**

 **And say you'll hold**

 **A place for me in your heart.**

 **A place for me in your heart."**

 **The Promise by Tracy Chapman**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Casey and Alex found themselves on a ferry heading to Casey's parents house. They were moving to stay at her parents house for the next few days before heading back to New York. Standing at the railing looking out over the dark water and cloudy sky, Casey couldn't help but smile at the blonde. Alex seemed more peaceful than she'd ever seen her. Everything seemed to have changed in her.

Normally, Alex was uptight and a bit cold, and while those characteristics hadn't ever managed to turn Casey off of her, they were impossible to miss. However, this Alex was at peace with life and everything. While they may have joked while getting ready to go out about suing her doctor, Casey actually thought a thank you note may be more appropriate. From his awful mistake came a huge blessing, the blessing of helping Alex realize what life was really worth living for.

"You know it's rude to stare," the blonde laughed as she turned her head to look at Casey.

Seeing Alex smile made Casey fall only a little more in love with her. She couldn't help but place a quick sweet kiss to her girlfriends lips. "Can't help it. I love you."

"I love you too," Alex beamed. "So tell me, what is your family like. I need details, like take them on in court details."

"Well, my dad is retired from the military, and my mom was a school teacher." As Casey explained her family in detail, Alex couldn't help but notice just how the sun that had finally broken through the clouds accented her beautiful ivory skin and highlighted her red hair. Casey was truly gorgeous inside and out.

The redheads laughter broke Alex's thoughts, "Why are you starring at me like that, Alex?"

"I don't know..." Alex replied ducking her head.

"Yes you do, tell me."

"I am just madly in love with you, Casey. I don't know if I have ever been this happy and I owe it all to you." Alex replied.

Pulling the blonde into her arms, Casey pressed her cheek to Alex's and took a deep breath, enjoying Alex's signature almond scented lotion. "I am just as in love with you, Alexandra."

As their journey continued, Casey filled the blonde in on her dads quirky jokes and how in his younger days he was an air force pilot, and her mother's inability to not hug new people and overly caring heart. She explained that she was immensely close to her brothers, Owen and Zak, and that their parents often joked that they had their own language. Then as the ferry horn sounded their approach inland, Casey told Alex about her nephews, Ben and Luke, that were 7 and 9. They were Owen and Amelia's children, and Casey's parents often watched them while the surgeons were at work. She also mentioned how Zak's long time girlfriend Kara was likely to be around and how she was more like a sister to Casey than anything else.

Hearing the details of Casey's family life, Alex felt excited and nervous all at once. She was nervous to meet her girlfriends family, but excited to know that Casey felt comfortable enough to take her home. Following the redhead to the front of the boat, Alex began to bounce on her heels as her nerves began to get the best of her.

Turning to her girlfriend, Casey smiled, "You'll be okay, baby. They don't bite."

"I know, I know." Alex muttered as Casey took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

As the car less passengers began to exit, Alex followed Casey down the ramp and out to the lot where Casey's dad would pick them up. Lagging a little behind her girlfriend, Alex couldn't help but notice how the sun seemed to be illuminating the greenery of the enchanting city the same way it lit up Casey's hair. The whole world seemed more colorful now.

"Dad!" Casey called out waving, breaking Alex clear from her wandering mind.

Alex could feel her heart speed up as Casey grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd to an older man with very tan skin and dark graying hair. His blue eyes were striking like Casey's brothers, and clearly he is who Owen got his eye color from. His skin seemed weathered and his wrinkles easily depicted a man who was use to giving stern looks. Alex could believe that the man was easily capable of being very intimidating if he wished, however, his giant smile and warm open arms that quickly enveloped his daughter made him seem like the sweetest man in the world. She couldn't help but smile at him, and feel a pang of sadness at missing her own father.

Although the sweet feeling quickly left her when he separated from Casey, and quickly gave Alex a look over with a gruff expression. It was a look that said, 'I can squash you like a bug if need to.' Alex was sure the look could even stop Petrovsky in her tracks.

"Daddy, this is Alex," Casey beamed unaware of her father's death glare.

Holding out her hand, the blonde stated, "Alexandra Cabot, sir, but you can call me Alex."

Casey's father suddenly smiled and took her hand in his, "William Novak, but you can call me Bill."

"Nice to meet you, Bill."

"Same, Alex." The man replied with a big smile. "My Casey here has told Laura and I so much about you over the years. It's nice to finally meet you."

Alex couldn't help but smile a slightly nervous smile, and self consciously pull her hands into the sleeves of her sweater before crossing her arms over her chest. Casey seeing the blondes state wrapped an arm around her girlfriends waist and kissed her temple. "Why don't we head on home, Dad?"

"Agreed, your mother should be in the kitchen by now. I am sure she will appreciate the help with your nephews." He said still cautiously looking over the blonde. Bill didn't mean to be skeptical, but Casey was his only daughter and he was intent on making sure whoever she was with was worthy of her affections. In other words, he'd grill the blonde when they got home before Laura could intervene. Taking each of the women's bags in his hands he led them to his Range Rover.

Moving to the SUV, Alex felt more nervous than ever. She couldn't remember ever being this nervous, not before taking the BAR exam, or before her first major case, or before challenging a drug cartel lord. Feeling Casey pull her around to face her, Alex bowed her head and smiled weakly.

Tilting the blondes chin up, Casey smiled and whispered, "He's testing you baby. Don't worry, he isn't going to go all Robert De Niro on you from 'Meet the Parents.'"

Pressing a quick kiss to her girlfriends lips, Alex calmed a bit and climbed in the SUV. The drive to Bill and Laura's wasn't that long, but Alex quickly found herself lost in the beauty of the emerald forests. As they made the drive up to their house, Alex's breath caught in her throat.

The house was breathtaking. A log cabin with lots of windows and French doors, and a deck that wrapped around two sides. Lush green grass and a view to die for amongst the beautiful flower beds and flowering trees. The whole sight made Alex suddenly hate life in the city and yearn for a home.

"It's beautiful..." She unknowingly sighed.

Her remark quickly earned the first real smile from Bill Novak, "Thank you, it took me five years to design her just the way I wanted her, then one year to find the perfect lot, and two solid years to build her."

"Her?" Alex questioned from the back seat as Bill parked the SUV.

Once the vehicle was in park, he turned back to look at Alex. His smile was warm as he spoke, "Her. Laura always wanted a home and was sweet and foolish enough to follow me all over the world, but she'd talk about this dream house she had in mind. I took the pieces of her dream, including location and made it come true. As a result, I referred to the project as 'Roslin's Nest,' and eventually everyone involved kept referring to the house as a her. Well, everyone but Laura, because it was a surprise. When I retired from the air force, the house was just finished and I brought her to see her home, the one she'd dreamed of all those years..."

Alex could see how much Bill loved his wife, and she could also see where Casey had developed all her sentimentality. The blonde couldn't help but fall in love with the whole family just from Bill's story of building a house. If he was this amazing, Casey as sweet and loving as she was, Amelia and Owen as protective and concerned as they'd been over Alex in the short hours they'd spent together, Alex couldn't help but imagine the rest must be wonderful.

"So, why name it Roslin's Nest?" Alex asked shaking her self free of her wandering mind.

Bill smiled as he opened the door, "Roslin is Laura's maiden name. Come on, let's get inside."

As they exited the car and walked up to the house, Casey took Alex's hand in here and whispered in the blondes ear, "He likes you."

Smiling brightly, Alex walked up the steps onto the deck and quickly lost her breath to the gorgeous view of the sun starting to set behind the mountains. "How did you ever leave this place, Casey?"

"It wasn't easy..." Casey started to be interrupted by the sound of squealing and running children.

"Aunt Casey!" The two black haired green eyed boys yelled running out of the house and onto the deck. Alex couldn't help but grin at them as they were the spitting image of their mother, Amelia.

Casey instantly dropped to her knees and enveloped the boys in a hug before being knocked over completely. Her laughter was beautiful as she gave each child a kiss and told them how much she missed them. As she stood, she introduced Alex, before hearing her mother's voice and turning.

Alex watched as Casey's mother walked out onto the deck. "Mama," Casey said as she ran to hug her mother, "I missed you so much. Oh," she paused to grab Alex's hand and pull her over, "Mama, this is Alex Cabot."

The shorter woman, smiled a genuinely sweet smile, before saying, "It's nice to finally meet you, Alex. We've heard so much about you over the years." Her voice was deep and smooth, it was obvious that Casey was a perfect mix of her parents, however, the redhead had gotten most of her looks from her mother. Laura had the same ivory skin, full red hair, and sparkling green eyes.

"It's wonderful to meet you too." Alex said holding out her hand, only to be laughed off and pulled into a warm hug.

As she broke away from Alex, Laura beamed, "Come on inside and get settled in, Zak and Kara should be back any minute, I sent them out for more wine and sparklers for the boys. Do you like wine, Alex?"

"Yes, ma'am." Alex replied looking at Casey with a big smile. She didn't feel nervous anymore, instead she was at peace with everything in the world. It was a highly unusual feeling for her, but the Novak household seemed to spread nothing but warmth.

Walking inside, Alex couldn't help but gasp at the beautiful open floor plan. The kitchen was large and state of the art, and open to the great room that had a stunning open seating area and farm style table on one side. There was a hallway off the kitchen that led back to what Alex assumed was Laura and Bill's room and a staircase leading to the second floor that had a seating area open to the ground floor. However, the most amazing part to Alex was the family pictures everywhere.

Looking around the room, you could see photos that spanned from what appeared to be Laura and Bill in college through the present day. There were pictures of Laura holding Casey as a baby, next to pictures of Owen, Amelia and their boys. Alex could only dream of having a home filled with pictures like this one day.

"Ah, here comes Zak and Kara," Laura said breaking Alex from her thoughts as she walked past.

"Hey baby, do you want to go upstairs and unpack?" Casey asked with a smile. She knew they'd just live out of their bags for a few days, she just wanted to give Alex an out if needed, the blonde seemed a little overwhelmed.

"Mmm, I am good."

"Are you sure?"

Alex pulled the redhead into her arms and kissed her softly, breaking away she grinned, "Yeah, I am finding everything quite wonderful actually."

"I am glad to hear that, because it's about to get wild." Casey grinned as her brother and his girlfriend bolted in the door.

"Casey!" They yelled very dramatically holding the wine bottles like microphones. Alex could see Casey begin to blush and groan. As Zak and Kara began singing, "Driving that train, high on cocaine, Casey Jones you better watch your speed..." As they continued to sing the famous Grateful Dead song and dance like crazy people towards the redhead Laura reentered the house.

"Zak! Kara! Do not embarrass your sister in front of her girlfriend." Laura scolded in a very authoritative tone as Alex finally couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing at Casey who quickly tackled her to the sectional couch.

"You think me getting embarrassed is funny?" She teased as she lightly tickled the blonde.

"Yes," Alex laughed out, "Considering you laughed at me for puking in court, this was beautiful payback if only I had filmed it on my phone..."

"You are evil Cabot." Casey said before quickly pressing a kiss to Alex's lips and sitting up.

Zak and Kara sat apt at attention on the opposite side with goofy grins. Kara, of course, was the first to speak, "So, tell us about throwing up in court Alex."

"Oh, I think you'd much rather Casey tell it," the blonde laughed, "She tells it so much better!"

Casey laughed as her brother and his girlfriend looked at her expectantly, "Okay, well it all started with me filling in for Trevor..."

As Casey began to tell the story, Alex looked over Kara and Zak. Kara had short blonde hair and brown eyes. Her jovial personality matched Casey's brothers perfectly, but she seemed to have a hardness to her that couldn't be hidden. Alex imagined it was probably something that the blonde was trying to leave in the past. As Zak began to laugh at Judge Donnelly's dismay at Alex's throwing up, she noticed big similarities between his father and Casey in him. She couldn't help but smile. His playfulness matched Casey's, and he looked like a young Bill minus his eyes, his eyes were Laura's.

"That sounds awful." Laura said as Casey finished the story and she walked over with a glass of wine for Alex. "I can't believe you managed to handle that by yourself."

"Thank you," Alex said accepting the wine as Casey got up to get her own with Zak headed to the fridge for a beer for him and Kara. "Luckily, I didn't have to for long. Casey was there and helped me through that and so much more."

"I am happy to hear that." Laura replied as she patted her arm.

Alex could only smile. Every member of Casey's family had an amazing ability to make her feel like family in a matter of minutes. In a way, she felt like she'd already arrived home.

* * *

Later that evening, after Amelia and Owen had arrived to the house and the whole family had enjoyed a dinner full of laughter, the children begged Casey and Kara to go outside for a light saber battle. While Kara and Casey ran through the dark yard after the boys, Owen and Zak snuck off to the den with Amelia to allow Laura and Bill a moment to speak with Alex. Alex, however, was completely oblivious to her state of being alone with her girlfriends parents. She was intently watching Casey run with the glowing sword until she turned back to pick up her glass of wine.

Seeing both Laura and Bill staring at her, Alex's eyes got very wide as her heart sped up. "Hi," she choked out.

"We've already established 'hello's' Alex, now I am looking for what your intentions are with my, I mean our, daughter are..." Bill Novak stated in his deep husky voice.

"My intentions..." Alex stated back.

Laura placed her hand on her husbands and squeezed as she looked to Alex, "What my husband is trying to ask is, do you really love Casey? We are just trying to make sure this isn't just something that happened because of the circumstances and that when you get back to New York you, well you know...we all love you, Alex, we just want to make sure your feelings are genuine and that you really love Cassandra."

"Do you genuinely..." Bill began only to be cut off by Alex.

"More than anything! I mean, I am in love with your daughter. I'd do anything for Casey. Yes, I fell in love with her under bad circumstances, but I'd fight for her always and I promise to do everything in my power to make her happy." Alex said so quickly she wasn't sure any thing she said was understandable.

Laura nodded with a big smile on her face as Bill picked up his tumbler of whisky, "I don't doubt that you will make her happy. It's okay, Alex, you don't have to defend yourself, we like you."

"Love you." Laura corrected. "We just wanted to make sure that she wasn't about to get crushed."

"I can understand that. She is lucky to have such a wonderful family..." Alex said as she looked towards her girlfriend running across the yard laughing with Kara and the boys.

Laura noticed just how much love was in Alex's eyes when looking at her daughter. Nudging her husband to point out the blonde, she smiled at him and nodded. They didn't need to speak the words they were thinking, they knew each other well enough to know that they both agreed. Alex Cabot was the one for their daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! The support is greatly appreciated. I enjoyed this chapter and love the direction we are going! I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **"We're living in the gold**

 **Driving in your car**

 **And the cases that went cold**

 **I want to be wherever you are**

 **And we're sitting in that room**

 **And you spoke in Japanese**

 **Singing words, "I'll come home soon"**

 **Want to please you**

 **You want to please me**

 **Don't take my word for it**

 **Just look at me to know that I love you**

 **Don't take my word for it**

 **Just look at me to know that I do**

 **Look at me now to know that it's true."**

 **Wherever You Are by Angus and Julia Stone**

* * *

Casey awoke to the feeling of Alex's soft lips on hers. The sun wasn't yet up, but the sky was beginning to grey showing that morning was on its way. Falling into the kiss, Casey froze in shock as she realized Alex was very much so naked and starting to skim her hands up under her night shirt.

"Alex, baby," Casey began as Alex started to kiss down her neck and pull her shirt off, "Are you sure you want to here?"

Alex knew it was risky, being in Casey's parents house and she knew Casey was referring to her inability to stay quiet when she came, but it was as if her libido was on overload. She wanted Casey worse than the day before and she couldn't think straight. "I can't wait, Case. I want you, I need you."

Casey wasn't putting up a fight, she could only focus on what Alex was doing, and her need for Casey was only making the redhead want her more. She was only capable of gasping a little as Alex kissed down her collarbone and took a nipple hungrily in her mouth. Feeling the blonde suck hard before nipping the bud between her teeth lightly while flicking her tongue over it, Casey couldn't help but grab a handful of blonde hair and try to arch further into her mouth. Alex liked to take charge from time to time and this morning clearly was one of those days.

As she broke away to continue her move down the redheads body, Casey stopped her and pulled Alex back up. "Are you sure?" the redhead demanded.

"Yes," Alex said taking Casey's hand in hers and pressing her fingers against her soaked center, "See."

"Fuck, you are so wet." Casey hissed feeling herself match the blondes readiness.

Alex whimpered as Casey started to run her fingertips lightly over her throbbing clit, "I want you."

"Then together." Casey said giving Alex a hard look. The blonde liked taking charge, but this morning she seemed a bit on overload. Casey wanted to slow it down just a bit.

Alex nodded and laid down on her side pulling Casey close and kissing her passionately before letting her hands slip down her girlfriends body. Reaching Casey's sleep shorts, she quickly pushed them down and off letting Casey kick them the rest of the way. Slowly running her hand down between the redheads legs, Alex found her way to Casey soaked core. "Fuck, babe so wet."

"Just for you," Casey gasped as Alex quickly and effortlessly slid two fingers in before pulling them almost all the way out. "Oh god, yes."

Quickly matching Alex's movements, they were both panting in no time. Feeling Casey tighten around her fingers, Alex pushed the redhead onto her back and drove her fingers in deeper finding that spot and moving her fingers perfectly against it. Casey could only hold on, burying her face in the blondes neck as she panted, "Fuck yes, just like that...just...like...that!"

Her whole body began to shake as her orgasm ripped through her. Alex slowly stilled her movements letting Casey ride out the wave. Finally pulling out, Alex smiled at the still panting redhead, "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you come so hard."

"I'm not finished with you," Casey said moving Alex to straddle her. The blonde grinned at her girlfriend before grabbing onto her shoulders and tilting forward to kiss her allowing Casey to move between them. Feeling Casey's fingers at her entrance, Alex pushed back and slowly sank down on them letting out a low moan at the feeling of being filled.

As Alex began to roll her hips against the redheads fingers, Casey found that spot and began to work it as Alex rocked against them faster the base of her palm rubbing against the blondes clit, "God yes, Casey, just like that, yes."

Desperately trying to stay quiet, Alex bit down on her lip, but still her whimpers from the pleasure coursing through her could be heard. Watching the glorious blonde ride her fingers, Casey ran her free hand over Alex's breasts and down her abdomen before grasping onto her hip and rolling her own hips up into Alex effectively thrusting her fingers just a little deeper each time Alex rocked back. This action broke the restraint the blonde had as she came hard and fast her moans filling the room.

As she came down from her high, all she could do was hold on to a wide eyed Casey. "Oh fuck."

"Yeah," Casey grinned.

"Do you think anyone heard?" Alex asked blushing furiously as she fell next to Casey on the bed.

Casey laughed, "I think all of Seattle could hear you, beautiful," as Alex pulled a pillow over her head and groaned.

Suddenly a knock at the door had Alex scrambling to get under the covers, as Casey burst into laughter. Hearing Amelia's voice through the door, Alex wished for death. "If you two lovebirds are finished in there, you should come down and join us for breakfast."

"Thanks," Casey gasped out through her laughter as she slowly peeled Alex out from her cocoon. Seeing the bright red woman, Casey grinned, "Baby, you want to get dressed?"

"I want to die."

"Funny, just a couple of days ago you were yelling something of the contrary to me in the rain..." The redhead smirked.

"I hate you, you knew what you were doing." Alex groaned.

"I did, yes," Casey said leaning down to kiss the blonde softly, "But so did you. Come on let's get a shower and go get some breakfast. My mom makes killer waffles."

"I can't shower with you!" Alex squealed, "You parents will know."

Grinning at the poor blonde, Casey shook her head, "Baby, the just overheard us having sex, I don't think the are going to care about a shower. Come on its fine. No one here is a prude."

Twenty minutes later, the couple graced the rest of the adults at the breakfast table. "Good morning ladies," Bill Novak said looking over his coffee and newspaper.

Alex instantly starting praying internally for death again. Especially as Kara and Zak began to laugh with mouthfuls of toast, and Laura walked up with a pot of coffee and a big grin. "So, did everyone hear?" Casey asked officially sending Alex into her grave of humiliation.

All Alex could do was sink into a chair taking a shaky cup of coffee from Laura, as Zak and Kara burst out laughing about the shade of red she was wearing. "Yes, we could hear somethings. Don't freak out, Alex, it's perfectly normal," Laura soothed in her diplomatic motherly tone.

"I want to die," Alex muttered.

"Now don't go doing that," Amelia joked from across the table causing Owen to snicker, "People might start questioning my surgical skills." Seeing the blondes level of dismay, she continued, "It happens don't sweat it."

Alex looked up at the dark haired women and nodded. Amelia's warm smile helped to ease her nerves, as Casey was skillfully deep in action at changing the topic from her and Alex's morning activities. Five minutes later the breakfast table was full of laughter from the adults as the three Novak children recounted their mischievous childhoods growing up on military bases.

Later that morning, Casey and Alex found themselves snuggled up on the back porch watching her nephews play in the yard. The boys were attempting to build a fort with Owen and Zak's help. Kara had stepped inside to get cleaned up for the day, while Laura and Amelia were talking in the kitchen, and Bill was in the den. It felt like family. It was a family, but Alex was surprised to feel like a member of the family, like an integral part of Casey's family after just a day. Laying her head on her girlfriends chest, she could easily imagine a life with her and this being her family too.

"Casey," Laura's voice cut through their silence, "Can you come here for a minute?"

"Yes ma'am," Casey replied as she kissed Alex's cheek and stood only to be quickly replaced by Amelia.

"I will entertain Alex while you are gone!" The dark haired woman assured.

"No embarrassing stories!" Casey called out as she followed her mother. Scowling and shaking her head as she heard Amelia immediately start in with a 'Drunk Casey' story.

Once inside the house, Casey followed Laura into the den where Bill sat waiting. "What's this? Are you two having an intervention. If so you are missing the banner."

"I have it in the closet over here, can you help me with it?" Bill stated flatly.

Casey's jaw dropped, "Seriously?"

"No, you father is pulling your leg Cassandra," Laura said rolling her eyes. "Your dad and I called you in here so we could talk to you about Alex."

"What about Alex?" Casey asked cautiously.

Bill observed his daughter for a moment. She looked tense and nervous, he thought it better to get the ball rolling, "Are you in love with her?"

"Yes." The redhead quickly answered.

"Could you see a life with her one day? Do you dream about having a life with her?" Laura questioned in her most soothing voice.

"Absolutely," Casey said softly, her mother's tone having an immediate effect, "It's why I wanted Amelia to check her out, so I could have that forever."

"Good." Bill husked. "That's why your mother and I called you in here. We also think Alex might just be your person."

Casey visibly relaxed and sighed, "You do?"

"We do." Laura smiled at her daughter as she leaned forward and took her hand. "We do and your father and I have been saving something for you for a long time, and well we want to give it to you now before you head back to New York."

Looking to her father, Casey's jaw dropped as she saw him holding out his mother's engagement ring. "Dad are you serious?"

Standing and walking around to his daughter, he passed her the ring. "I am, we both are. Before your grandmother passed she gave it to your mother and your mother and I decided to save it for you one day."

"And today is that day." Laura assured as she saw the look come across her daughters face, "Casey, we don't expect you to run out and propose right now. We just wanted to give you the ring so when you are ready and feel the time is right then you will be prepared. That is if you want to use the ring!"

Looking between both parents, Casey smiled, "Are you kidding? I adored this ring, I absolutely will use it." Taking the stunning brilliant round cut diamond ring in her hand she examined the white gold setting that was lined with diamonds and sapphires. It would match Alex's eyes beautifully. "It's perfect."

"Good, because I had this made for you." Bill said as he pulled a white gold ball locket out of his pocket. The ball opened and her grandmothers ring fit perfectly inside. Once fastened to her neck the ball hung low between her breasts. "This is so you can always have your ring at your fingertips, so when the moment is right you are prepared." Bill replied with a warm smile.

"Thank you both." Casey choked out as she teared up. Hugging each of her parents, Casey couldn't think of better role models for what a happy marriage should look like. She could only hope and pray that if she and Alex ever got to that point that they would be just as happy and in love.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you, Starshine, for the inspiration and help I needed to write this chapter. My muse owes you a giant thanks. To the wonderful readers and reviewers, thank you for all your love and support. :) Also, this story is almost finished and I have a new one on the way! It's a Blitz inspired story. :)**

* * *

 **"If I talk real slowly, if I hold your hand**

 **If you look real closely my love**

 **You might understand**

 **Here I go, I'll tell you what you already know**

 **If you love me with all that you are**

 **If you love me**

 **I'll make you a star in my universe**

 **You'll never have to go to work**

 **You'll spend every day**

 **Shining your light my way"**

 **For You by Angus and Julia Stone**

* * *

 **Two months later...**

Alex sat at her desk staring at her phone, willing it to light up with a message from Casey. She and the redhead had been together for roughly three months now and their relationship was stronger than any other she'd had in her life. She loved Casey with all her heart and couldn't imagine life without her; there was no doubt about that.

Everything about Casey made her swoon with love. Just thinking about her could turn the blonde's whole day around. Thinking back to her lunch with Liv earlier, Alex couldn't help but smile at a question the brunette had asked her...

* * *

 _"Alex, what do you love most about Casey?" Liv asked as she poked and prodded her salad, clearly battling something inside._

 _Alex smiled brightly, excited to be talking about the woman she loved, "Easy, her smile. Her smile can change my whole day. I could easily spend my days just making her smile. Every time I see it I fall for her just a little bit more."_

 _"Her smile?" The brunette questioned._

 _"Yes, why do you ask?"_

 _"I am trying to figure out if I am in love or not..." Olivia asked blushing at her admission._

 _"Well, that's an even easier one. I think you know you are in love when all you can think about is the person you are with... at least that's how it was for me. I just wish I'd realized it sooner, but at least I have forever to love her." Alex gushed._

 _"Forever? Did I miss a proposal or wedding on the way from the precinct to here?"_

 _"No," the blonde smiled, "I just know that Casey is the one for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."_

* * *

Leaning back in her chair, Alex knew every word she'd spoken to Olivia was true. She did want to spend forever with Casey. The redhead brought out qualities in the blonde that she'd been missing prior to falling in love.

One quality Alex drew from the redhead was strength. She never would never have had the guts to walk back into McCoy's office and ask for her job back if it hadn't been for her girlfriend. Her encouragement and reassurance that she could always come work for her and Trevor was enough to light a fire under the blonde.

Casey also helped to bring out compassion and hope in Alex, two things that she seemingly had forgotten about over the years. She also helped Alex renew her old friendships and live again. It was as if Casey had completely opened Alex's heart, which was a wonderful thing, because it only made Alex love Casey more.

In truth, there was little she didn't love about the redhead. She loved the way Casey could make her laugh and smile. She loved the way how the redhead could put her at ease with just her presence. She was never afraid with Casey nearby. She even loved to watch Casey sleep; she thought her girlfriend was the most beautiful when sleeping.

Smiling at the thought, Alex bit her bottom lip as she remembered waking Casey the night before by pressing a soft kiss to her lips...

* * *

 _Alex lay in bed watching her girlfriend sleep while she mindlessly played with her silver ball necklace. She'd never felt such love for another person, it was almost overwhelming. Dropping the necklace back down gently, she scooted closer to the redhead and snuggled in deep. There was no doubt in her mind that Casey was her soulmate._

 _When she wasn't with the redhead, she missed her terribly. She could go on without Casey, but she didn't want to be without Casey because she loved her. She was the part of Alex's soul she'd been missing, which was why she brought out the good sides in her._

 _Leaning in, she couldn't help but press a soft kiss to the redhead's lips. Feeling Casey stir and take a deep breath, Alex whispered, "Sorry, baby. Go back to sleep."_

 _Casey's green eyes fluttered open, and she smiled lazily as she pulled Alex closer. "It's okay. I love you, too."_

* * *

Completely wrapped up in her thoughts, Alex looked at her phone again only to toss it down with the lack of messages. Picking up a stack of papers, she tried to get back to work. To no avail, because all she could think about was her beautiful girlfriend, their stay in Australia, and their eventual return to New York City.

Everything had changed since they arrived back in New York. They'd agreed that they would keep their separate apartments, that it would be rash to move right in together. However, they'd yet to spend a night apart. They would spend the evenings discussing cases, enjoying the company of friends, cooking and laughing. A lot of good things had come from Alex's misdiagnosis. She learned to take work a little less seriously, found love, and discovered the real meaning of being happy.

Hearing her phone ping with a message, she eagerly grabbed it and read, "Hey, baby! Just turned my phone back on!"

Quickly Alex typed back, "I missed you!"

Another ping led the blonde to read, "I missed you, too! That is a really big smile on your face. You must be talking to someone you really like..."

A look of confusion covered Alex's face as she reread the message, but Casey's voice quickly shook her from her thoughts, "Hey, Baby!"

"Casey," Alex beamed looking up to see Casey holding a tray containing coffee and yogurt. Laughing, Alex shook her head, "God, I clearly need coffee! I was so confused for a second."

"I could tell." Casey said with a smile as she walked over. Alex couldn't help but watch the silver ball necklace swing with each step Casey took. It stood out, begging for Alex to open it against the redheads black shirt.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's in that ball?"

"One day you will know, but today is not that day, my love." Casey replied with a smile as she passed Alex her coffee and yogurt before sitting down with her own.

"Not fair, Novak."

"In due time, Cabot."

"Okay..." Alex replied hesitantly, before desperately begging, "Please tell me already!"

Fixing a spoon with yogurt, the redhead grinned, "Not going to happen today. I swear you are going to unwrap all your Christmas gifts before the holidays, aren't you..." As she finished her statement, she teasingly flicked her tongue over her yogurt filled spoon.

Suddenly only able to focus on Casey's tongue, Alex forgot what she was begging to know. "Wha-?" Alex shook her head to clear her mind from the unspeakable things that she wanted Casey's tongue to do, "What?"

"When are we going out?" Casey took advantage and quickly changed the subject, "And where? Did you and Liv figure it out?"

"Yes! We are meeting at the O'Malley's at 7." Alex sighed realizing she lost the battle. Eventually, Casey would cave and tell her.

"So," Casey started blowing on her coffee, "The place where everyone knows your name..."

"Yes..." Alex replied with a giant goofy grin. She loved the fact that Casey remembered her joke about her favorite old show, Cheers. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Hmm, I think so, but maybe you should remind me," the redhead replied as she stood and leaned halfway over the desk.

Forcing herself not to start drooling over the redhead's cleavage,Alex quickly stood and closed the distance, kissing Casey softly before pressing their foreheads together, their noses still touching and eyes closed, "I love you with all that I am and I always will."

* * *

Later that evening, Alex lay back against Casey in the booth, the redheads arms wrapped around her as she laughed at the story Amanda was telling. Casey wore a big smile on her face, not quite finding Amanda's story as funny as her girlfriend, but loving the sound of Alex's laughter. In Casey's mind, nothing could be more perfect than this moment.

She loved Alex and knew Alex was the woman she intended to be with the rest of her life. Casey couldn't deny that sooner rather than later the blonde would discover what was hidden in the silver ball around her neck. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to what marrying Alex might be like...what having a family with her would be like...

Casey was quickly pulled from her thoughts when a peanut hit her in the face. Shaking her head clear, she caught Liv smirking at her. "Welcome back to earth, Novak. Where did you travel off too?"

Smirking right back at her playful friend, Casey picked up the nut and fired it right back at Liv nailing her right in the face with it. The table erupted in laughter at the scene. With Liv falling on Amanda's lap joking, "I've been hit. Call it in!"

The blonde couldn't control her laughter as she bent down and kissed her forehead, quickly silencing the brunette. "There, I kissed it and made it better," Amanda replied in a soft voice over Olivia.

Casey and Alex could only look at each other in awe before staring at their friends waiting for what would happen next. It didn't come as a surprise, when Olivia put her hand to the back of Amanda's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Alex quickly nudged Casey, and the couple silently slipped out of the booth, leaving their friends with some privacy. As they paid their tab on the way out, they asked the bartender to let their friends know that they'd gone home.

Walking out onto the street, Alex laughed, "Well, that was way overdue!"

"Yes, it was...I guess they just needed some liquid courage to seal the deal." Casey agreed before adding, "My place or yours?"

Looping her arm with Casey's, Alex replied, "Yours, it's closer. Let's walk, the night air is refreshing after being in that bar."

"Yes, it is..." Casey couldn't help but let her mind wander again to what life with Alex would be like. Life with her girlfriend now was amazing, it was one reason why she couldn't help but wonder what life in twenty years would be like.

As they made their way, Casey pulled Alex closer and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. The blondes hum of approval was all Casey needed to ask her question, "Alex...Alex, would you like to move in with me?"

"No." Alex replied a little too quickly, causing Casey to stop dead in her tracks. Spinning on her heel, Alex faced the redhead, "I don't want to move in with you, I want us to find a place of our own and move in together."

The look of shock faded from the redheads face as a big grin appeared. "That sounds perfect." As she pulled Alex in for a kiss, Casey couldn't help but dream of their future once again...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy. I have enjoyed writing this story for you. Thank you all for your support and reviews. :) The Blitz collaboration will be my next story, first chapter will be out soon. It's titled 'Closer to Fine.'**

* * *

 **"I'll be kind, if you'll be faithful**

 **You be sweet and I'll be grateful**

 **Cover me with kisses dear**

 **Lighten up the atmosphere**

 **Keep me warm inside our bed**

 **I got dreams of you all through my head**

 **Fortune teller said I'd be free**

 **And that's the day you came to me**

 **Came to me**

 **Come to me my sweetest friend**

 **Can you feel my heart again**

 **I'll take you back where you belong**

 **And this will be our favorite song**

 **Come to me with secrets bare**

 **I'll love you more so don't be scared**

 **When we're old and near the end**

 **We'll go home and start again"**

 **Come to Me by The Goo Goo Dolls**

* * *

 **Three months later...**

Unlocking the door of their new Brownstone apartment, Alex gave Casey the biggest smile with a small squeal behind it before pushing the door open. Without a word, the redhead picked up the blonde and carried her over the threshold, not giving her girlfriend a moment to refuse. Alex could only laugh heartily at the gesture.

"Oh my god," the blonde said laughing, "Put me down before I break you!"

Setting her girlfriend down, Casey chuckled, "Break me, please. Want to walk through before Liv shows up with the truck?"

"Yes!"

Without waiting another second, the couple walked up the stairs to their living space. Once to the main landing, they walked into their spacious living room with built in cabinets before heading to the dining area with the French doors overlooking their outdoor balcony space before walking into their kitchen. The kitchen was a nice and open, with state of the art appliances and a counter that stretched out like a peninsula and allowed for barstools. It also had French doors opening out onto the balcony which helped flood the apartment with light. Satisfied with the space, the couple walked to their bedroom. The large master suite looked beautiful, the deep blue walls stood out against the wood floors and white trim and shutters. The bathroom was equally perfect as was the large walk-in closet. Everything was ready for their furniture and more importantly for their lives to start here.

"You ready?" Casey said taking Alex's hands in her own.

"More than you know." Alex beamed. She was so excited for her and Casey to finally have a space to call their own.

"Let's do this." Casey said placing a quick kiss to her girlfriends lips before the left the room.

Heading back downstairs, they sat on the stoop waiting for Liv and Amanda to show up with the truck, and Abbie and Serena with their SUV. Finally seeing their friends round the corner, they stood and prepared to unload. Four hours and much cursing and shoving later, they had their furniture and boxes unloaded, and truck returned.

Splitting up to unpack the most essential items first, Casey, Liv and Abbie took the outside while the others remained inside. They'd offered to grill out as a thank you for their friends help with the move. As a result, Liv sat on the sat on the porch cursing as she tried to assemble the coffee table, while Casey tackled the grill and Abbie the chairs.

Scowling at the Texan brunette, Liv scoffed, "Carmichael, how did you get so good at putting things together?"

"Brains." Abbie teased, "My dad was very handy, and taught me well."

"Hey!" Casey cried out, "My dad is very handy...this grill is just a bitch."

Chuckling at her friends, Abbie finished the last chair and quickly helped Casey finish before they all sat on the floor and helped Liv disassemble the coffee table and put it back together again properly. As they finally finished, they noticed how much laughing was coming from the kitchen. Heading inside they discovered, Alex, Serena, and Amanda were busy laughing over a bottle of champagne while unpacking the kitchen.

Abbie smirked at the scene shaking her head, "Hey! Y'all are drinking champagne without us?"

"No..." Serena said in a playful tone moving her glass behind her back.

"Liar," Abbie laughed picking up the bottle and taking a swig before passing it to Casey, who quickly followed and passed the bottle onto Liv.

The redhead grinned at Alex, "Hey good looking, you ready to start cooking?"

Alex couldn't help but burst into laughter at the statement. Walking to her girlfriend, she took Casey's necklace in her fingers and gently guiding her into her arms. "Yes," she answered placing a kiss to her lips, "Right after you patty the burgers..."

Casey could only smile against the blondes lips, "Absolutely."

While the group joked and laughed, Casey and Alex prepared dinner. It was nice to be able to move around the kitchen in perfect sync while their friends laughed and conversed. Alex couldn't help but remember their first time cooking together, she and Casey kept bumping into each other. Now they moved as one.

Grilling on the porch while their friends sat on their new furniture all laughing about old memories made this first night in their new home perfectly memorable. Liv and Amanda shared stories about the crazy suspects they'd dealt with that week. While Serena shared a story about getting chewed out by McCoy and how Abbie came to her rescue.

Alex couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend while listening and enjoying the stories. She'd have none of this without Casey. Leaning into the redhead, she kissed Casey on the cheek before whispering, "I love you," in her ear.

As they sat down to a table of their friends for their first meal in their new home, Casey smiled at her girlfriend. She knew Alex was going to be her wife one day, and she was ready for that day to be now. She knew the blonde held her heart, and she would always hold hers. She never wanted to be without Alex, she wanted a life with her, a family, to grow old together.

The rest of the evening past in a blur for the redhead. As the wine flowed, all Casey could think about was proposing to the blonde. Thousands of scenarios rushed through the redheads mind. She could take Alex on a trip and propose, or she could take her to a restaurant. She could go big and fancy, or small and quaint. Even though, Casey couldn't decide on a perfect proposal, she knew whatever she chose the moment had to be right.

As dinner came to an end, a rainstorm blew in and their friends ran out to find cabs, laughing at getting soaked on their way. Locking up and heading back upstairs, the couple found themselves standing before the many unpacked boxes in their living room. "Ugh, I vote tomorrow we handle these," Alex groaned.

"I vote we make a fort and call it a year," Casey laughed as she walked to put the last of the wine glasses in the dishwasher and lock the French doors. Looking outside at the rain, Casey sighed, "Geez, it's coming down hard."

Feeling Alex's arms wrap around her waist, Casey relaxed into the blondes embrace. "It's been a long day," Alex sighed in her girlfriends ear, "Let's go to bed."

Casey just nodded in agreement, and let Alex lead her to the bedroom. As they got ready for bed, and eventually climbed between the new percale sheets and down comforter, Alex snuggled close to her girlfriend and began her nightly ritual of playing with her necklace.

"I love you," Casey said watching her girlfriend.

Smiling at the love of her life, Alex softly replied, "I love you too." As thunder rolled outside the window and the rain splattered loudly against the window, the blonde laughed, "Casey, it's raining!"

Laughing loudly, Casey managed to choke out, "I know baby, didn't you hear Serena scream like a little girl as she ran to the cab?"

"I know it's an obvious statement, smart ass." Alex frowned as she crawled on top of her girlfriend, "What I mean is, it's the first rain for us in our new apartment. It's exciting, it's a first for us again."

Pulling Alex down for a kiss, Casey rolled the blonde onto her side. As their lips parted but noses still brushed, Casey whispered, "I love you. I have never loved anyone as much as you. I have never wanted someone as much as you."

"I feel the same way." Alex smiled. Casey pulled away and turned on the bedside lamp, as Alex sat up in bed. Seeing the serious look in her girlfriends eyes, she sat up and asked, "What, Case?"

The redhead smiled and removed her necklace, passing it to the blonde. "I want you to open the necklace."

"Really!" The blonde excitedly squealed, taking the silver ball immediately from the redhead. "I really can?"

"Yes, I want you too." Casey said placing a soft kiss to her lips.

Alex bounced slightly in the bed from excitement as she unscrewed the ball. Removing the top portion, Alex instantly gasped and begin to tremble slightly. "Casey?"

Casey smiled, taking the ring from the ball and holding it between her fingers. "This was my grandmothers ring. My parents gave it to me when we were in Seattle. They knew just as much as I do that you are perfect for me, that we are perfect together. I want to spend my life with you, Alexandra. I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Please be my wife, please agree to marry me."

"Yes, yes I will marry you," Alex said pulling Casey into a kiss.

Breaking apart, Casey smiled and slipped the ring onto her fiancés finger. "It looks even more beautiful on you. I love you."

"I love you too." Alex said as they lay back in the bed sharing sweet kisses and small laughs, "I never guessed that a ring would be in that ball."

"I never knew you saying 'yes' would make me fall even deeper in love with you." Casey said with a smile before kissing Alex again.

As the storm raged on outside, the couples kisses became further spread apart and their exhaustion from the move and alcohol started to take over. Exchanging "I love you's" once more they both began to succumb to the sleep that was quickly taking over them. The last thoughts in their minds were how thankful they were to fall in love and how amazing the rest of their lives would surely be. They had found their soulmate after all, on an island where everything had changed for both of them.


End file.
